Elvish tales
by Arkaham
Summary: Hyoga llega al viejo pueblo de Durhaim y se topa con bello elfo, ¿que misterios hay detras de todo este pueblo?
1. minya

Dado los diversos comentarios que recibimos acerca de lo confuso que se podía poner la historia no solo en este lugar publicamos decidimos, darle una revisión profunda para hacerla mas entendible.

Espero esto no les cause, muchas molestias a los que ya habían leído esta historia.Besos.

Damos sinceras gracias a nuestras dos lectoras beta, Valsed y Akaihanamusic y atodos nuestros amados lectores y sus valiosos comentarios  
Shadir  
Naoko Misumi  
-Naoko  
Asia Black Mizuhara  
Elena  
Nicolaieva Dimitri**  
**

**

* * *

**

**The sing of thistle**

**

* * *

**

**1**

"Hyoga" susurró una melodiosa voz "ya es hora "

El joven perezosamente despertó, lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos, fue la sonriente cara de Frey, aquel que sirve devotamente a su "tío" como mayordomo. A Hyoga siempre le pareció una persona curiosa, siempre con consejos para todos, una melodiosa voz y sus orejas le parecían graciosas, ligeramente mas largas que a las suyas, además que siempre lo encontraba sonriente.

"Vamos perezoso que vuestro tío espera para desayunar" Sonrío, alejándose de la cama, su extraña capa blanca danzaba graciosamente con sus movimientos "tu ropa para hoy, al parecer hoy iréis a visitar un noble" comentó.

"¡Qué aburrido!" exclamó escondiéndose en las cobijas, comenzaba otro día de esos aburridos, en lo que visitaría a algún nobleconversaciones acerca de las tierras, el tributo los ladrones y demás cosas.

"Hyoga tenéis que ir para aprender" reprochó dulcemente Frey

"Vamos aun soy muy joven para esas cosas Frey" renegó, el mayordomo movió la cabeza, era cosa de todos los días

"Animaos" grito jalando las cobijas para sacar de la cama de una nueva ves a su joven amo "que hoy iréis a visitar Durhaim"

* * *

**2**

La nieve caía armoniosamente alrededor de ellos, el bosque pintado en blancos atraía la melancolía, el trote de los caballos era lento, Hyoga se adormeció con el ritmo lento del viaje, no le gustaba viajar en caballo, no le agradaba hacer recorridos largos. Su "tío" lo sabia bien pero no le daba importancia. Incluso el ligero trinar de las aves en las profundidades del bosque le hacían soñar, el murmullo de los pasos imaginar.

"¿Os narro un cuento joven Hyoga?" Escuchó de nuevo aquella melodiosa voz, adormecido giro su cabeza y alcanzo a distinguir la eterna sonrisa del mayordomo, seguramente soñaría con cosas fantásticas si le dejaba contar una historia, asintió levemente "muy bien, no le contare una historia de elfos y hadas, este cuento es algo que me contaron de los lejanos países del sur, en los países que habitan dioses diferentes y poderosos. Uno de ellos, o más bien una de ellas tenia una orden de guerreros, los cuales con sus puños podían rasgar el cielo y con sus pies resquebrajar la tierra..."

Largo fue el cuento que narró Frey mientras cruzaban el bosque, entretenidos tuvo a aquel que lo escuchaba.

"¿y el joven santo, el rubio pudo dormir?" Preguntó con cierta curiosidad Hyoga mientras buscaba una mejor posición sobre la montura para oír mejor al sirviente de su tío.

"No, el santo de los hielos no pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche tenia dos cosas en la mente, un sentimiento nuevo en su corazón y la historia que le habían contado, al día siguiente con ojeras acompaño a sus amigos santos a desayunar, un notable...

"¡Calla Frey!" interrumpió uno de lo guardias, al parecer todo el grupo se había detenido, la nieve parado pocos momentos antes, se ladeo un poco, y pudo ver que al frente había dos guardias de la aldea que visitaban, pero... aun estaban muy, muy lejos y aparte se veían molidos,...

Una risa tímida rompió el silencio, hecho por la tensión de los guardias de su Tío, Hyoga busco con la mirada atentamente de donde provenía esa risa tan encantadora.

"Son elfos mi joven amo" le susurró Frey quien al parecer también había oído la tímida risa. Hyoga acomodo sus mechones dorados desacomodados por el viento, por el rabillo de sus ojos alcanzo a notar una delgada silueta tras un árbol, volteo rápidamente. La figura al ser descubierta echo a correr, lleno de curiosidad se bajó del caballo y echo a correr tras la figura, en breve se internó en el bosque y en breve le dio alcance. Esta figura se volvió a refugiar tras un árbol, el joven Hyoga con sus 17 años y un entrenamiento apropiado para sobrevivir en estas tierras había sido fácil la carrera, caminó lentamente hasta al árbol que lo separa de aquel elfo, volvió a escuchar aquella risa tímida con mas claridad.

"¿Eres un elfo?" pregunto ladeando su cabeza tratando de ver al hermoso ser tras el árbol

"¿Tu eres uno?" Contestó con un susurro, dejo de esconderse.

Hyoga quedó sorprendido, todas las historias de elfos que le había contado Frey se quedaban cortas frente al hermoso joven que tenia frente de sí, ojos esmeralda, cabello un poco rebelde del color verde, hermosas facciones, delgado y con la piel casi tan blanca como la nieve. Vestía un sencillo blusón azul pálido, y algo muy parecido a un abrigo de piel que le cubría hasta las caderas, usaba unas botas altas de piel amarradas cuidadosamente, entre el blusón y estas botas se veía claramente las rodillas y parte del muslo. El joven rubio estaba embelesado con aquella sublime visión, tanto que no notó los gritos de los guardias llamándole hasta que aquel joven le regalo una hermosa sonrisa y echo a correr desapareciendo en las profundidades del bosque.

"Hyoga estas aquí" le abrazo cariñosamente "¿estas bien¿Porque hiciste eso?

"Vi un elfo tío " respondió como en un trance

"Es culpa de Frey, siempre llenándote cabeza con tontas las ideas de elfos y hadas"

"pero tío Camus, es enserio, vi un elfo" repitió con mas confianza en su voz

"Olvídalo Hyoga" se puso de pie "debemos llegar al pueblo de prisa, dicen que hay pillos sueltos." Explicó caminando rumbo la caravana "Voy a hablar seriamente con Frey esta noche."

* * *

**3**

"Hemos llegado a Durhaim" declaró alguien al frente de la caravana.

El pueblo era muy pequeño, no había crecido nada en lo mas mínimo, las casas eran de madera y lodo, no muy altas, la neblina parecía trazar los caminos en el pueblo, de cuando en cuando se podía ver alguien pasar cargando leña o un animal, las ropas claramente humildes y sencillas, volteaban a ver a la caravana con cierto asombro algunos y otros no les prestaban la mas mínima atención.

Hyoga miraba distraídamente a la gente del pueblo, le hubiese gustado oír el resto del cuento de esa mañana que Frey contaba, por un momento algo le llamo la atención, volvió la mirada con lentitud.

Parado, sosteniendo un balde de una manera, era "el elfo", el de cabellos verdes. Parpadeo un par de veces, le sonreía, se giro para decirle que le vieran, que vieran al elfo entre las gentes del pueblo. Frey sonrío ante la suplica silenciosa, mas ya no estaba, Hyoga lo busco con la vista lleno de excitación, Frey puso una mano en el hombro del rubio y negó en silencio.

Suspiro, le había visto dos veces en un día.

"El santo de los hielos entró a la siguiente casa..." susurró Frey a manera de continuar el relato al oído de Hyoga, cuando salían del pueblo, a paso lento, del pueblo al antiguo castillo faltaba por lo menos una o dos horas a trote de caballo.

Llegaron al castillo poco antes del anochecer, un castillo inmenso de varios siglos de edad, en las piedras mohosas se evidenciaba todo tipo de desastres, rasguños de espadas, brea y fuego, fracturas causadas por otras piedras. En lo que parecían unos despojos de puerta, les esperaba un grupo pequeño de personas, la neblina cubría sus rostros y vestimentas.

Camus y su paje se adelantaron para encontrarse con el grupo, un cálido saludo les recibió.

"Mi viejo amigo "se adelanto uno, el mayor al parecer, cabellos blanquecinos, una pequeña barba y rostro algo endurecido por el tiempo, usaba un traje oscuro, sencillo pero elegante, algunos adornos bordados en negro y dorado, Dolbare por nombre, amo del castillo y señor de Durhaim y alrededores, acercándose al siguiente instante para abrazar a Camus.

"No has cambiado nada en estos siete años "comentó después del abrazo.

"tu tampoco" sonríe ampliamente "vamos, entren al castillo, no quiero que mueran de gripa" trata de no bromear

La caravana bajo de sus monturas, los pajes llevaron a los caballos a los cobertizos y siguieron al amo del castillo por el pequeño patio, por la entrada hasta llegar a un salón cálido, alumbrado por una fogata y varias velas.

En todo el camino Frey charlaba con alguno de sus viejos amigos en un dialecto que a Hyoga le pareció de los más bellos que jamás haya escuchado. Su mirada divagaba, a veces ponía atención en algunos sirvientes apurados en arreglar cosas, a veces en cuadros que estos trataban como si fuese la vida misma, cada cuadro que había en los pasillos contaba una historia diferente, cada uno con su propia belleza, cada uno muy especial. Se detuvo, observo como entre dos sirvientes llevaban un cuadro, tan grande como una persona real, estaba parcialmente cubierto por tela, de lo poco que se podía ver era parte de un rostro, esos ojos los había visto en algún lado.

"es un cuadro muy especial" una melodiosa vos le despertó, era Frey a su lado sonriendo, aguardando por él, al parecer el resto de la gente había desaparecido de los pasillos. "Vamos Hyoga o tu tío se enfadara" susurró mostrándole el camino a seguir, el rubio asintió encaminándose a la ruta marcada. Se volvió para dar una ultima vista al cuadro, los sirvientes ya se lo habían llevado.

* * *

**4 **

"A si que este es Hyoga "comentó Dolbare, mirando al joven rubio con una seriedad tremenda que en mas de una ocasión hizo dudar al chico "para ser un niño extranjero le has criado muy bien"

"Sin la ayuda de Frey no lo hubiese logrado" respondió no muy orgulloso de que alguien mas le ayudara en un trabajo tan simple, mas admitía que había apreciado la ayuda, se acercó al muchacho "aun que le llena la cabeza de historias de elfos" intentó quejarse, Frey sonrió.

Dolbare comenzó a carcajear, palmeo vigorosamente la espalda de Frey quien seguía sonriendo orgulloso de su trabajo y del supuesto comentario. "Frey y sus elfos" dijo entre carcajadas "igual que su padre y el padre de su padre, una familia llena de cuentos, pero sin duda leales a nuestra casa" Frey hizo una pequeña caravana agradeciendo el alabo a su familia.

"eso me recuerda Dolbare" cortó el momento Camus con un tono frío "en el camino nos detuvieron..."

Hyoga perdió el hilo de la conversación al notar que había un cuadro sobre la chimenea en el cual se mostraba una aldea en esplendor, la gente se veía feliz, parecía estar pintado con una gran delicadeza, como si los habitantes fueran a moverse en cualquier momento, como si fueran a pararse y comenzar a reír en cualquier momento por tanto estar quietos.

"Esa es Durhaim" susurró Frey "hace siete años, antes de que azotara la epidemia"

La epidemia...

Hyoga recordó claramente aquel día del funeral de su madre, apareció Camus un completo extraño, que le acogió y le crío como si fuese su propio hijo. Recordó el día en que sumadre enfermo y en el transcurso de una semana murió, tiempo en el que Hyoga trató desesperadamente de conseguir el dinero para pagar el medico, trabajando en todo lo que podía. Recordó el día en que ella falleció mientras él acarreaba baldes con agua. Recordó que muy a pesar de ese dolor unos hermosos ojos verdes le habían confortado, unos ojos acompañados de dulzura y amor.

"Te acompañare a tus habitaciones" susurró Frey, Hyoga no había podido apartar la vista del cuadro, solo hasta que el mayordomo le habló, al parecer su tío Camus y Dolbare se habían enfrascado en otra de esas charlas largas hablando de política y economía, y en breve habría vino y whisky.

* * *

**5 **

La habitación de Hyoga no era muy grande, una cama, un par de mesas, un pequeño baúl, sillas y espacio para que cupiera alguien mas acostado, una habitación cálida en el arreglo, mas fría por carecer de una chimenea, Desempacó sus cosas rápidamente, se reprochaba no haber convencido a su tío para dejarle en casa, ya comenzaba a odiar el castillo de Durhaim.

Una risa ligera en el pasillo llamó su atención, curioso salió de la habitación, miro atentamente, solo una lámpara con velas que alumbraban tímidamente el pasillo, "debe ser mi imaginación" se dijo a si mismo en tono de reproche.

Aquella risa volvió.

Se asomo nuevamente, esta ves logró ver como si alguien desapareciera en un esquina del pasillo, sin dudar le siguió. La risa era alegre, hermosa y casi risueña, no corría porque algo le decía que aquella risa esperaba por él, lo guiaba por los pasillos y salones, a veces alcanzaba a ver una silueta, y enotras no.

En el gran salón de banquetes la risa ceso, Hyoga trato de buscarle, mas la risa parecía salir a veces del techo, a veces de las mesas, a veces de la pintura; la única luz que proveía el salón era la que Hyoga precavidamente había traído consigo, su débil luz amarilla moría a escasos metros.

Un brillo a un costado llamo su atención.

Una pintura, recién colgada, con cuidado, escoltada a ambos lados por dragones de madera a modo de marco, cada uno con ojos de vidrio ahumado, una talla excepcional. Hyoga acercó tímidamente la luz al cuadro, la risa pareció salir de aquel hermoso cuadro.

Un grupo de elfos danzaban en medio de un bosque, felices como celebrando algo, uno de ellos, un elfo particularmente mas hermoso que los otros parecía sonreír exclusivamente al espectador como si en realidad dedicara esa felicidad a quien le viera como si se la dedicara a Hyoga, sus ojos verdes mas vivarachos que los grises de los demás, una curiosa mancha de antigüedad teñía de colores verdosos el cabello rubio del elfo. Este elfo estaba vestido con una hermosa túnica parda, al parecer bordada con motivos de hojas y flores, en sus manos traía dos flores, una que reconoció fácilmente "_Simbelmynë_" y la otra alguna variedad de cardo.

"Es la _Mereth Echuir_" susurró dulcemente una voz, Hyoga se giró sorprendido, no esperaba encontrarse a nadie en el salón y menos a esas horas, detrás suyo no había nadie, una risa alegre a sus espaldas le hizo girar nuevamente, esto comenzaba a asustarle, se giró de nuevo para ver el cuadro, retrocedió asustado.

Un elfo faltaba.

"Siempre bailamos en la _Mereth Echui_r" allí estaba, el hermoso elfo de piel blanca, ojos y cabellos verdes, el mas hermoso que jamás había visto


	2. Tatya

_Mereth Echuir_ fiesta de primavera

_Simbelmyne_ No me olvides

_Im veren le gevedi_ Estoy feliz de reunirme contigo

_Guren linna gen cened_ Mi corazon canta al verte

_Nin henial?_ ¿me entiendes?

* * *

**The sing of thistle (2)**

**1**

La flama danzaba al ritmo que el viento le imponía amenazando con extinguir su luz, poco después una hermosa barrera de vidrio le protegió, las sombras danzantes al ritmo impuesto, se fijaron en la pared.

Acerco la vela del quinqué a la cara del rubio, observando detenidamente el rostro dormido, alzo el quinqué mirando los cuadros del salón de banquete. Las pinturas se veían un poco más tétricas de lo usual, la luz amarillenta y débil de la vela conseguía ese hermoso efecto. Envolvió al muchacho rubio cargándolo suavemente, con habilidad tomo el quinqué con un par de dedos, perdiéndose en los laberintos del castillo.

* * *

**2**

Hyoga al despertar vio unas estrellas pintadas en el techo de la habitación, brillaban blancas pese a la débil luz de vela a su lado, había una en el centro que parecía ser ligeramente más grande que las demás, conforme recorría al techo llego a las paredes, en lo mas alto encontró unas hermosas letras bellamente grabadas en madera, no podía leerlas, no porque no supiera leer sino porque era la primera ves que ese tipo de letras.

"Eso es elfico " dijo una voz seca aun lado suyo, volvió la mirada rápidamente, Hyoga encontró a un hombre sentado, las piernas cruzadas y ligeramente inclinado, sus ojos verdes clavados en la única ventana, su cabello entre rubio entre plateado caía suavemente en sus hombros, desaliñados. Su ropaje se parecía muchisimo a la de Frey, mas estas parecían mas gastadas y viejas "y solo los elfos enseñan a leer esa basura" añadió fastidiado volviéndose al rubio.

"No vuelvas a caminar sólo por este castillo" le reprochó suavemente.

Al instante la puerta se abrió, Frey entro pausadamente y en gran silencio, aquel hombre volvió su mirada al recién llegado, sonriendo muy disimuladamente, quien casi de inmediato, parecía devolverle el gesto con una sonrisa mas abierta y alegre.

"Gracias Loki" dijo suavemente acercándose al muchacho "Im veren le gevedi" habló el hombre con un acento muy raro, como si tuviera miedo de equivocarse con las palabras y su pronunciación, Frey aguantó las ganas de reír, se reclino sobre el rubio verificando con una mano en la frente su temperatura "Guren linna gen cened" Volvió a pronunciar un poco mas seguro, poniéndose de pie, suspirar y al parecer ocultar un cierto nerviosismo.

Hyoga le vio sudar, mas al parecer Frey estaba mas interesando en revisar la buena salud del rubio que prestar oído a las palabras de Loki.

" Nin henial?" Dijo una ultima ves, frunciendo el ceño al no ver respuesta, camino hasta la puerta de la habitación "¿que mas debo hacer¡Estoy hartó!" grito con cierto tono de hastió antes de salir y cerrar la puerta con un sonoró portazo.

* * *

**3 **

"Undómiel" repitió Hyoga mas de una vez, mientras miraba el caer de la tarde, entonces tal y como le habían contado, apareció.

La estrella de la tarde, la primera estrella en aparecer, la estrella que según le había contado Frey, era la estrella mas amada de los elfos. Toda su infancia lo había escuchado de labios de su amigo y mayordomo de su tío, todos los días presenciaba el aparecer de esta estrella sin mucho cuidado, como si fuera otra estrella.

Pero hoy, la veía con otros ojos.

Quizá los elfos la veían ahora, quizá le cantaban desde alguna parte del bosque, y hasta quizá, algunos celebraran su aparición.

En las cercanías del bosque una silueta distinguió, agudizo lo mejor que pudo la vista, distinguió un abrigo de piel desgastado y unas botas del mismo material, el color de su cabello era inconfundible. Sin esperar corrió prontamente a la puerta del castillo y corrió y corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta los linderos del bosque esperando encontrar a ese ser, al elfo que había visto un día antes de llegar al castillo.

Pero no estaba, no se le veía en la cercanía. Su instinto de explorador inculcado por su tío le dijo que observara el terreno a su alrededor, con cuidado descubrió huellas de varios animalitos del bosque que pudo identificar fácilmente. Entre ellas, unas huellas frescas de botas hechas con piel y atadas cuidadosamente.

Las siguió por algunos minutos mientras la luz del ocaso se lo permitió, al darse cuenta se vio en el bosque, algo desorientado, no había sido lo suficientemente precavido como sus otros maestros le había dicho.

Conservo la calma, tratando de no entrar en pánico. Unas risas atrajeron su atención, había unas diminutas luces las cuales le sirvieron de guía en un bosque que obscurecía a cada instante rodeándolo de sonidos extraños y nuevos para él.

En un claro del bosque encontró varias lámparas colgadas, una fogata en el centro y una mesa con alimentos del bosque preparados cuidadosamente, también tenia varios tarros llenos con espumante cerveza. Le pareció extraño que estuviese desierto el lugar, un ciervo era asado en la fogata, el barril de cerveza aun goteaba, era como si todo lo hubiesen dejado apenas un instante antes de que Hyoga llegara.

"Buenas noches" habló esperando una respuesta. "Estoy perdido¿me pueden ayudar?" volvió a decir, el silencio del bosque le abrumó un poco, su estomago le recordó que ya era la hora de cenar.

Caminó curioso hacia la mesa, le parecieron apetecibles los alimentos, tomo un pan y devoro ansiosamente, tomo una cerveza y la debió gustosamente. Nunca antes en su vida había probado un pan tan sabroso o cerveza tan deliciosa como esa.

Escuchó cuchicheos detrás de unos arbustos, se volvió. Allí estaba de nuevo el chico de ayer en la tarde, usando el mismo abrigo de piel, el mismo blusón azul, las mismas botas. Aquel que parecía un joven elfo de cabellos verdes.

"Buenas noches" habló después de un rato de observar al hermoso chico "estoy perdido, tenia hambre y yo..." trato de explicarse, mas al ver al chico caminar hacia él las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta.

"¿Eres un elfo?" Preguntó al rubio tocando los cabellos de Hyoga, sin duda alguna este joven jamás en su vida había visto alguien parecido, de cabellos dorados y ojos azules.

"no" contesto Hyoga, sin apartar la vista del hermoso chico de ojos verdes, era tan bello su rostro "¿tu lo eres?" pregunto embobado.

"Si no eres un elfo" dijo una alegre voz saliendo detrás de los árboles "será mejor que te quedes a cenar con nosotros y pases la noche aquí, vamos Shun sírvele mas cerveza a nuestro no elfo".

Shun sonrío y tomo el tarro de Hyoga que aun inconscientemente traía en su mano.

* * *

**4 **

Hyoga salió de la pequeña casa improvisada con pieles y varas, pequeña pero acogedora, aun podía oír en su cabeza las alegres canciones y la música, aun podía ver la cara de Shun atrayéndole al centro y presentándole a su familia, o mas bien las personas que cuidaban de él y su hermano mayor, recordaba la mirada fría e insensible del chico de cabellos azules que en ves de alegrarse como los demás, parecía odiarle infinitamente, desapareciendo en la oscuridad del bosque.

Sonrió cuando sus piernas se quejaron del dolor por el cansancio al aprender esas extrañas danzas, ningún entrenamiento le había preparado para algo así, mas había disfrutado en grande, no supo muy bien porque se dejaba llevar por él, por Shun, su elfo, sonreía cada que pensaba en ello. Si era tan hermoso como un elfo, un sueño bailando a su lado.

Toda la noche bailó, los escucho hablar en una hermosisima lengua, muy parecida quizá a la que Frey le solía mencionar en sus cuentos. Tendría que preguntarle en cuanto le viera.

Una ves terminada la danza Shun lo sentó en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba, Hyoga suspiro recordando como el chico le veía tiernamente, como se sonrojaba al verle, largos instantes antes de que uno se decidiera a hacer algo, a sorpresa del rubio el otro se adelanto.

Shun tomo la mano del rubio sonrojándose, Hyoga le miraba en silencio, expectante a las acciones del bello chico. Shun saco de su bolsillo un pequeño anillo tejido con los tallos del cardo, delicadamente limpiados de espinas y hojas, tomó la mano del rubio y le puso el anillo en el dedo que le pareció quedar perfectamente y le dio un tímido beso en los labios, dijo una frase muy rara que no podía quitarse de la cabeza "inyë tyë mela" y huyó, escondiéndose en una de esas pequeñas casas.

Que sorpresa esa noche sin duda, Hyoga suspiró y alzó la cara exactamente como esa noche, levantó para ver ese pequeño anillo, un trabajo muy delicado y gentil, volteo al ver de nuevo al hermano de Shun, aun tenia frescas las palabras del mayor

_"no lo olvides"_

Sonrió, no entendía exactamente a que se refería con esas palabras, aun que esperaba el amanecer, Hyoga trataba de entender, el sueño no le envolvió y su mente se arremolinaba con esas simples palabras.

"Buenos días" le despertó una voz conocida, entregándole una bella sonrisa al verle sentar a su lado

"Aún no sale Anar" dijo mirando el joven al cielo

"¿Anar?" pregunto Hyoga sin quitarle la vista a Shun

"La sol" dijo "Ella aun no asoma su rostro por el firmamento"

"El sol" corrigió el rubio

"Si fuera él, nunca nos regalaría hermosos cabellos, es ella, generosa como madre y hermosa... pero no tanto como tu" se sonrojo al decir estas palabras, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

Hyoga sorprendido ante tal franqueza con la que hablaba el joven no pudo sonrojarse, no tenía palabras.

Apareció el hermano mayor saludado animado por el pequeño, abrazando al mayor con euforia como si hubiese regresado de un largo viaje, Ikki sonrío levemente ante tal gesto.

"Regresa pronto hermano" le dijo entregando un beso en la frente.

"Vamos Hyoga, te conduciré al castillo" le dijo ofreciéndole una mano, si por él fuera, se podría haber quedado el resto de sus días con ellos. "Se lo que piensas, pero... la gente del castillo se enfadará si no te encuentran".

Su tío, si él podría enfadarse y mandarle buscar por todo el bosque, asintió en silencio dejándose guiar por el pequeño. Shun parecía caminar sobre la nieve, su ligereza y habilidad engañaban al buen ojo, mientras que Hyoga le seguía pesadamente.

Unas horas después llegaron a los límites del bosque, Shun se entristeció un poco, le entrego un beso en la mejilla

"Vuelve por favor" le dijo antes de desaparecer en el bosque nuevamente.

Hyoga se quedo mirándole hasta perderlo de vista en el inmenso bosque. Suspiro y regreso al castillo desganado, en su mente iba pensado en miles de excusas que darle a su tío, que de seguro estaba más que furioso.

* * *

**5**

Dos personas vigilaban esa madrugada fría en los altos muros del castillo.

"¿Has visto?" pronunció uno.

"Si" susurró el otro secamente

"entrégamelo y te daré tu recompensa" ofreció envolviéndose en la capa negra.

"asi lo haré" hizo una pequeña caravana regresando a la comodidad del castillo.

"Ingenuo" musitó para si mismo "eso que quieres jamás serás tuyo..."

* * *

**6 **

Al entrar a su habitación recibió la pronta visita de Frey, trayéndole ropas

"tu tío quiere verte" le dijo sin mas rodeos "no le digas que estuviste en el bosque con "ellos""

"¿qué?" se sorprendió¿Acaso Frey se refería al grupo con el que había estado con Shun? y así les llamaba "ellos"

"Solo dile la verdad" sirviendo agua para que se lavara la cara Hyoga "te perdiste en el bosque, y pasaste la noche a la intemperie"

"Frey ¿quiénes son ellos?" preguntó decididamente antes de cruzar la puerta de su habitación, Frey que le daba la espalda, se volvió a mirarle

"Ello son lo que tu quieras que sean" comenzó a explicarle, su tono de voz ya no era tan alegre como antes, mas bien parecía triste, y de algún modo hermoso y melodioso "viven en el bosque mudándose cada ves, algunos le llaman espíritus del bosques porque solo los ven una ves, otros les llaman elfos por su belleza, pero poco saben que solo son como tu y como yo..." suspiró y sonrió "vamos, tu tío debe estar hecho una furia".

Camus en verdad estaba hecho una furia esa mañana, gruñía cada vez que alzaba la cuchara, cada vez que masticaba, los sirvientes no se atrevían a decirle nada. Paró en seco todas sus actividades, estaba dispuesto a darle una buena regañada a Hyoga, pero algo al ver a Frey le hizo tranquilizase mucho, e incluso cuando pidió explicación al muchacho las acepto de buena gana.

* * *

**Sweets to the sweet **

**7**

Loki por fin vio la oportunidad, Frey salía de la cocina y lo acorraló contra la pared pegando sus manos al frío muro, bajo la mirada puesto que Frey era mas bajo que él, amaba que le viera, amaba tenerlo así, pero le gustaba mas que le sonriera, ese instante no había sonrisa en la cara de Frey, solo una cara vacía con tintes melancólicos. 

"¿Qué mas tengo que hacer?" Comenzó Loki con voz susurrante "Aprendí esa tonta lengua tuya para decirte todo lo que siento, hice todos esos estúpidos rituales que me enseñaste, maldición Frey ¿qué mas debo hacer? dímelo no quiero..."

Frey se acerco y le abrazo dulcemente ocultando su rostro en el pecho, Loki no pudo evitar abrazarlo de vuelta, amaba cuando él le abrazaba así, pero sabía muy dentro de su corazón que ese abrazo no duraría mucho

"y aquí estoy Loki" murmuró dulcemente "sigo aquí"

Su corazón se estremeció al oírle sollozar, no de nuevo, le partía el alma oírle sollozar de ese modo

"Por favor... Frey..." trato de hacerle hablar, mas el otro se separó limpiando sus lagrimas y mirándole con ojos aguados de lagrimas.

"no esta en mi poder Loki" le dijo separándose del abrazo y después señalado el corazón del otro "solo tu tienes ese poder y es mas sencillo de lo que crees"

"Odio que me hables así" gritó con tono desesperado "¿qué debo hacer?

"se honesto..." susurró emprendiendo su camino por los pasillos

"Una pregunta mas… espera" pidió descorazonado "¿por qué el joven Hyoga¿Por qué lo escogiste?

"Yo no lo escogí, fue alguien mas" respondió sencillamente

"Loki ven de inmediato" llamó tozudamente una voz desde la cocina, lo suficiente para hacerle voltear un momento, suspiro al ver el pasillo vacío, contempló largo rato ese vacío en el pasillo hasta que una segunda llamada le recordó su deberes, con pesadez entro, tenia aun tantas preguntas y dudas.


	3. Nelya

**The sing of thistle (3)**

**

* * *

**

**1**  
Aquel cuadro, una vez mas lo observaba Hyoga en el comedor, uno de los 7, magníficamente enmarcado, cuidadosamente atendidos. Aquel que tenia esa extraña mancha que teñía de verde el cabello del elfo, un cuadro hipnotizante sin duda. La luz del sol caía abundantemente desde una ventana, inundado la parte central del recinto sin siquiera tocar los cuadros.

Le pareció que estaba solo, completamente solo, pero otra respiración acompasada le sacó de su ensoñación.

Aquel hombre, que conocía brevemente de vista, Loki. De pie junto a otro cuadro, sumido en su propio pequeño mundo. Movido por la curiosidad Hyoga se acercó a ver el cuadro que estaba observado, sus apenas resonaron en el recinto.

Quedo maravillado al ver ese cuadro, una escena de varios elfos tomando un almuerzo en un campo, de fondo el hermoso bosque, y todos ellos alegres, sonrientes, como si en cualquier instante pudieres oír sus risas.

Excepto uno.

Un elfo que parecía deslavado, una silueta apenas reconocible, en el centro, sus colores apagados. Era como si el agua atacara solo esa figura como si quisiera borrarla de ese cuadro y algo lo impidiera. Hyoga entonces comprendió que las caras de felicidad de los otros elfos en el cuadro, no miraban al centro.

"Gwannach o innen o ului" leyó detenidamente Loki, Hyoga se sorprendió "no dejaras mi corazón, es el nombre del cuadro" comenzó a explicar sin dedicarle una sola mirada, Hyoga posó sus ojos azules en la cara seria del mayor. "una obra excepcional, con detalles sumamente cuidados, dicen que fue mi padre quien pintó estos cuadros,..." suspiró muy profundo, queriéndose guardar esas palabras, mas quería decirlas, tanto tiempo ocultas en su corazón, junto a esa herida "...y una vez estuve apunto de destruir este cuadro"

**

* * *

2**  
"¿Loki?" una voz profunda hizo eco en el salón, ambos espectadores se giraron, aquella voz pertenecía a un viejo compañero de Loki "El maestro Dolbare te esta buscando" sus palabras se entrechocaban "ellos están en Durhaim..."

En silencio asintió y siguió al pobre muchacho que se desbarataba de nervios, Hyoga le siguió impulsado por la curiosidad.

Aunque el palacio era inmensamente grande, los tres en cuestión de segundos eran bañados en los rayos del atardecer, mas había una luz extra...

El resplandor rojizo de las llamas que devoraban el pueblo de Durhaim, Hyoga asustado corrió al pasamano de aquella cornisa,

Los gritos, el pánico, la gente corrían por sus propias vidas hacia el interior del castillo, algunos soldados apostados en las entradas apuraban a la gente. Aunque el pueblo estaba considerablemente lejos las llamas se veían claramente como si estuviesen al pie lamiendo el muro. Hyoga asustado, se volteo a su izquierda, su tío Camus y Dolbare parecían consternados pero a la vez tranquilos, a su derecha Loki que baja la vista, daba la espalda y se dejaba caer sentándose, cubría sus oídos con tal ferocidad como si alguien le gritara con todas sus fuerzas, quiso moverse y sintió unas manos en su hombro, al voltear, era Frey, sonriendo como si nada pasara.

A una instante todos los que estaban muy cerca de la muralla retrocedieron, asustados por algo, Hyoga se zafó de las manos de Frey acercándose a la muralla.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, el horizonte teñido de color rojo y oro, dibujaba una silueta sobre el pueblo, una figura sacada solo de los viejos cuentos, inmensa y poderosa. Le dio un extraño sentimiento, como si hubiese retrocedido a los días de la plaga, un sentimiento de ira que asolaba el pueblo.

Corrió a la salida movido por la desesperación de ayudar a la gente, muchos gritaron su nombre en su carrera al suelo, en su carrera a las puertas, entre ellos Camus gritaba, al verle salir del castillo resolvió seguirle, tomando la ruta rápida, brincando el muro.

Dolbare ordeno a algunas de sus tropas seguir a su invitado, protegerle y traerle a salvo al castillo, desvío su mirada a Loki.

"enciérrenlo" ordeno, los soldados no gustaban de obedecer esa orden, pero no había alternativa, entre varios obligaron al rubio a ir al interior del castillo. Frey se situaba al lado de Dolbare con una sonrisa de lo mas tranquila.

"todo lo que has dicho, se ha vuelto verdad" dijo el amo de Durhaim

"no mi señor Dolbare" sonrió sin quitar la vista del horizonte, Dolbare le miró intrigado, por un momento le pareció que la cara de Frey se teñía de sangre, como si brotaran de heridas profundas y sustanciosas, Dolbare retrocedió unos pasos, algo dentro de si, le dijo que ya había visto eso en algún lado. Sintió miedo, mucho miedo, profundo y familiar.

**

* * *

3**  
Hyoga había conseguido un caballo en su carrera al pueblo, a pesar de que el pobre animal tenia miedo al fuego pudo acercarse lo suficiente al pueblo, el fuego devoraba las casas impasiblemente, aun había gentes corrientes, tratando de apagara las poderosas llamas, de salvar a otras.

Entonces los vio, vio pasar a siluetas negras a gran velocidad, su instinto le dijo seguirlos, el calor aumentaba a cada paso, el brillo de las llamas se volvía blanco, tal era la intensidad que las llamas iluminaban ya el cielo nocturno sobre Durhaim.

Sin darse cuenta Hyoga quedo atrapado en el fuego, las siluetas que seguía habían desaparecido, a sus ojos parecía que alimentaban el poder del fuego.

"¡Hyoga!" Escuchó una la voz de su tío llamarle no muy lejos de allí el viento sin aviso comenzó a soplar caliente arrastraba los restos de los hogares de Durhaim, convirtiendo el lugar en el infierno mismo. Hyoga corrió hacia lo que le pareció la salida mas próxima metiéndose en un callejón sin salida, los muros de varias casas hacían de rompe fuego, pero mas adelante del callejón había una inmensa llamarada obstaculizando el paso, Hyoga dejo de oír la voz de su tío, casi había jurado que ese era el camino.

El viento soplo con mayor fuerza, formando una horrenda corriente a través del pasillo, arrastrando pequeños restos de casas en llamas., Hyoga tuvo que gatear de regreso, por unos cuantos metros y correr, en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, las llamas habían cambiado el panorama.

El calor iba en aumento, de pronto se pregunto como es que un pueblo podía arder de semejante forma, generando tanto calor, si solo eran casas humildes de madera.

Y su respuesta apareció.

Una silueta negra surgió de las llamas, por mas que quisiera el chico rubio no podía apartar sus ojos de esa silueta, no podía huir del inmenso calor producido por unas llamas que se tornaban doradas. La silueta caminaba lentamente hacia el chico rubio, a paso constante.

En un momento la silueta pareció cubrirse de rojo... como bañada en sangre... a veces las llamas brincaban delante de la silueta iluminando el rostro que era oculto por un extraño poder...

Fortuitamente una chispa iluminó el rostro de aquella silueta, Hyoga trató de gritar en horror, el mismo miedo le ahogaba todo sentimiento... aquella silueta para cuando comprendió estaba justo enfrente, hincada, el calor había aumentado mil veces... y la luz que se desprendía de las llamas era mas intensa que la luz de medio día...

_

* * *

**4**  
Eso era lo que lo cubría por completo, un sentimiento que solo una ves en su vida había sentido, la vez en que las personas trataban mal a su madre solo porque era extranjera, como si fuera un ser que trajera la muerte en sus hombros y lo esparciera en todo el pueblo. _

_Durhaim... _

"_Será devastado un día" volaron esas palabras, imágenes difusas, Hyoga se peinaba sus mechones tratando de ver mejor, las palabras podía oírlas aun mejore, ese día era distinto..._

"_será devastado" se repitieron..._

_El viento soplaba entre los arboles, como emitiendo un llanto, un terrible lamento, las ropas que le impedían ver, las manos desconocidas que le sujetan, impedían ver la escena completa, quizá era mejor de ese modo, pero los lamentos inundaban su curiosidad al momento. El sonido inconfundible de vara cortar el aire, de azotar la piel..._

_Era una ejecución¿qué era...?_

"_mamá...¿ que le están haciendo...¿Mamá...?"_

_Confusión, el viento levanto polvo, arrojo hojas con odio, quería tener mas fuerza para acabar con ese lugar, y eso era todo lo que podía hacer..._

_Los vio, a ellos, los hermosos, el viento a no ellos tocaba., la gente se apartaba... quería ir a ve,r quería ir... quería verlos"_

_Venganza..._

_El viento clamaba, el viento gritaba y la gente hermosa se marchaba, Durhaim jamas volvería a ser la de antes._

_Venganza..._

"_Madre" aquellos días de odio terminaban, Hyoga ya no odiaba al pueblo y feliz caminaba con ella, la oía toser, la oía debilitarse..._

_El pequeño era testigo de su adiós, recriminándose el no haber estado a su lado, no tenia lagrimas para ella... tenia juramentos..._

_Y apareció... el dueño de los ojos mas bellos que jamas haya visto.._

"_¿Quién eres...?" su voz resonó como eco en la distancia, él respondió... el manto de obscuridad cayo en sus ojos, los recuerdos se entrelazaron..._

"_¿quien?" su voz parecía sonar en la distancia, sentía que tenia abierto sus ojos, pero todo estaba tan obscuro... tan frió y solo..._

"_Es la Mereth Echuir" una voz distinta a la suya, era jovial y hermosa, era..._

"mamá..." su voz se escucho al verse rodeado de cabellos dorados, y unos brazos protectores era ella sin duda, Hyoga cerró los ojos disfrutando de esa... rara sensación, ella se separa y corre y ríe, ríe y corre en una dirección...

"_Es la Mereth Echuir..." aquella voz, sin dueño, su madre corriendo, resplandeciendo en esa obscuridad sin fin... Hyoga le sigue, se acercan a una ventana que podía jurar no estaba allí, ella la atraviesa, es mas grande que una puerta... es inmensa..._

_Es un bosque, hermoso, lleno de luz, contrastando a donde estaba..._

"_Hyoga..." ella ríe y canta y danza... es su madre.._

_Esa imagen ya la había visto en otro lado, su mente lo sabe, su corazón lo sabe, esta de pie en el borde de esa ilusión..._

_Venganza_

_El canto vuelve, el viento sopla, se borra la imagen delante de si, arrastrada como humo, Hyoga no puede luchar por retener algo entre sus manos. Y entonces al fin, descubre las ropas familiares de aquel que estuvo toda su infancia.._

_Frey, aquel de eterna sonrisa..._

"_Hyoga..." su voz sonaba... extraña y misteriosa, le tendió la mano..._

"_AVA!" una voz le grito llenando todo, haciendo que la obscuridad se rasgase... como espejo golpeado._

"¿Hyoga?" una voz familiar le llamo cuando se despertaba, si todo había sido un sueño, tan vivido, tan real, se volvió a ver buscando al dueño de aquella voz, su u sorpresa fue coronada por el carmín de sus mejillas al ver aquel chico de nuevo, al ver a Shun. "¿estas bien?" pregunto con cierta ansiedad

"creo que si" respondió Hyoga, notando que su cuerpo estaba vendido en varias partes, que estaba recostado muy cómodamente en una cama y a su lado estaba Shun. ¿qué paso? Pregunto asustado.

"Tuviste suerte " contesto una voz mayor detrás de Shun, reconoció los ojos y la cara, era Ikki el hermano de Shun. Se veía atareado juntando varias cosas en una bolsa.

* * *

**5**  
"¿Suerte?" Hyoga estaba demasiado confuso... se reclino en lama, trato porque cedió ante el dolor, algo que no noto hasta ese momento. 

"Si, tuviste mucha suerte" trato de explicar Shun

"El espíritu Naeg no te destrozo en ese momento fue por mucha suerte" añadió el hermano mayor de Shun saliendo de la casita improvisada, esto era demasiado, nuca había oído semejante nombre y eso que Frey le contaba toda las historias.

"Hyoga!" entró prisa un Camus vendado pero en mejores condiciones que Hyoga, el hombre mayor reviso al rubio cuidadosamente bajo la mirada curiosa de Shun, como si ya antes hubiese estado con esa clase de gente pero desconfiado de lo que podían hacer.

Una vez satisfecho se sentó al lado de Hyoga.

"tuve demasiado por ti" hablaba Camus como si fuera una madre "aun no explico que hay en tu cabeza como para haber corrido así e ir a la boca del peligro"

"Tío Camus ¿qué es el espíritu Naeg?" pregunto Hyoga clavando sus ojos azules en el hombre, Camus se callo y miro al chico d cabellos verdes ponerse e pie y arrimarles un poco de agua a ambos, Camus pareció palidecer, como si no quiera hablar de ello.

"Es un espíritu triste que esta n busca de venganza" se oyó de nuevo la voz del hermano de Shun, Ikki estaba en la entrada y al parecer se había librado de sus deberes ara vigilar a los dos extranjeros. "Señor Camus si mal no recuerdo, puede contarle su versión o le cuento la nuestra" hablo desafiante, Camus le clavo la mira fría jamas vista hasta entonces a lo que Ikki simplemente sonrío y se cruzo de brazos. "como guste"

"Veras Hyoga..." comenzó nerviosamente "el espíritu naeg es algo difícil de explicar... es un espíritu ... bueno esta triste y busca venganza..."

"es el espíritu de uno e los nuestros que no encuentra descanso" Interrumpió Ikki algo exasperado "mi padre cuenta ue ustedes" se refería a Camus y los demás " nos veían como algo terrible lo capturaron y en pocos días le hicieron sufrir demasiado e incluso en la hora de su muerte no le dieron algo de dignidad, su espíritu vaga en busca de paz... pero este año ha estado demasiado..."

"¡corrran!" se dio la voz de alerta en las afueras.. Ikki fue el primero en salir y contemplar como una extraña masa de polvo iba cubriendo pco a poco los arboles arrancando algunos en su camino como si fuese una terrible tormenta de arena...

lo mas ilógico en ese clima en ese lugar, era invierno en un bosque, no podía levantarse semejante polvareda... y arrancar arboles desde su raíz a menos que...

"¡salgan de aquí!" Gritó Ikki, ordenándoles que salieran, jaló a su joven hermano y lo saco de la tienda sin importarle los demás, Camus por su lado al ver la reacción, tomo a Hyoga y lo colgó en u hombro tal fuese un costal y pareció seguir al chico de cabellos azules intenso, a Ikki que por el momento se mostraba como un líder urgiendo a todos, urgiendo por dejar el campamento y la falsa seguridad que ofrecía el bosque en esos momentos...

Hyoga en su estado, podía escuchar perfectamente los gritos de alerta que se daba podía ver como esa masa de tierra y arboles avanzaba cada vez más rápido engulléndolo todo a una velocidad espantosa, podía ver el caos del campamento corriendo para ayudarse entre ellos dejar todo...

"al castillo" grito Camus con clara voz de mando, y nadie tuvo la osadía de decir que no... incluso Ikki le parecía una muy buena opción...

pese a la discordia que aun existía ente ellos y el amo de Durhaim...

Ikki guío al grupo fuera del bosque, seguido por los suyos, su hermano que había conseguido ir tras Camus quien llevaba a Hyoga...

Aquella masa o tormenta, termino por cubrir el bosque entre sus horrendos vientos, produciendo un sonido como rugido lamentoso lleno de odio, el grupo no miraba atrás aun quedaba trecho para alcanzar las puertas del castillo y aquella masa ya estaba por darles alcance

"¡El señor Camus!" rito uno de los guardias al reconocer a Camus entre el grupo de 15 personas "¡Abran las puertas! Gritó otro...

"No" se oyó seca la orden del Dolbare, el amo de Durhaim, Ikki y los suyos se pegaron a la puerta sin siquiera suplicar que la abriesen, tenían cierto orgullo pese saberse traicionados por Camus...

"si abren esas puertas Durhaim estará perdida" explico sencillamente, los soldados no protestaron y volvieron a su viejos puestos...

La tormenta alcanzo el castillo pocos momentos después...


	4. Cantëa

Gracias  
Penúltima parte + bonus track

* * *

**1**  
Entre varios soldados obligaron a Loki a ingresar al castillo, este joven rubio sabia a donde iba y tenia miedo, mucho miedo, odiaba ese lugar y forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas para soltarse de los soldados... era preferible luchar con ellos y lo dejaran inconsciente que volver a aquel lugar.

Esa vieja celda en las catacumbas, llena de objetos, diversos y ancestrales todos con un aroma a odio y muerte... y mas de una vez Loki había tenido que ser sacado para protegerlo de si mismo... era tanto el temor que el chico sentía en esa celda que intentaba quitarse la vida de cualquier forma...

Sería fácil cambiarlo de celda o de habitación cuando eso sucedía... una tormenta si, un fuego así... pero.. esa habitación tenia algo, especial mágico, envolvente y aterrador que solo dentro de sus paredes ocultaban a Loki... lo ocultaban de aquel poder que creían manipulaba todos esas desgracias...

Loki de pronto dejo forcejear, como si escuchara algo profundo que le llamase, de muy lejos con tanta familiaridad y dulzura, los solados se confiaron y aligeraron la presión para llevarle...

Fue un terrible error..

Loki sintió esa pequeña libertad y la aprovecho para soltarse y correr. Correr por una ruta diferente a la que le habían venido arrastrando, una ruta que pocos soldados se atrevieron a seguir, un pasillo que daba a los que popularmente se conocía, "el pasillo de Naeg", nadie se atrevía a pasar, nadie conocía a donde salía. Loki se adentro en un pequeño pasaje que le saco al patio principal aun atestado por los pobladores de Durhaim.

El llamado se volvía más intenso a cada paso, se volvía un rugido al estar al aire libre, él, Loki aumentaba su carrera arrollando en su camino a cuanta personas por error estuviese delante suyo.

No tardo mucho en encontrarse a unos soldados que venían de la puerta, y solo lo vieron pasar... Loki se topo con las puertas.. cerradas y sin esperar más comenzó a empujar una de ellas, una puerta de casi media tonelada de madera y acero, lentamente cediendo...

Loki detuvo sus esfuerzos al ver que el trecho cabia una persona... los soldados tarde habían reaccionado y no pudieron evitar que se escapara por las puertas...

"¡Loki ha escapado!" se escuchó la noticia casi al instante, Dolbare no pudo evitar su sorpresa y regresar a su anterior puesto sobre la muralla, poniéndose al lado de un Frey que parecía sonriente y entusiasta ajeno a todo, y entre la multitud fuera de las murallas del castillo distinguió a Loki abrirse paso...

La tormenta alcanzó el castillo pocos momentos después...

Hyoga no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirar con terror la tormenta y urgía a Camus pero la puerta no sabrían, Ikki mismo se estaba maldiciendo de haber seguido al extraño hasta el castillo, pero su hermano había sido quien los había seguido y no podía o mas bien no quería separarse de él y eso, se dijo a si mismo, le iba a costar la vida de todos sus camaradas.

Camus se giro la puerta se abría y como si lo hubiese ordenado, los que estaban alrededor unieron fuerzas para abrirla, en breve la puerta dio espacio para salir o entrar en uno...

Y ese que salió fue Loki

Un Loki completamente trastornado, envuelto en una especie de embrujo corriendo directamente hacia la tormenta, se puso de pie alzando la mirada.. como si escuchase una tonada exclusiva de su oídos, porque reía y estaba feliz, ajeno a todo... ajeno al mundo.

Camus como muy pocas personas en el mundo, dirigió una mirada hacia Ikki, vigilante de Lok con la mirada y calculando el tiempo en que la tormenta azotaría la puerta y las murallas...

Fue un acuerdo mutuo entre los dos, entre Ikki y Camus, y el que se decía tío del Hyoga lo dejo en las puertas para corrió tras un loco Loki, Ikki no tuvo más remedio que jalar al rubio dentro de la seguridad del castillo.

El viento atrapo a ambos hombres, apena era suave, Camus le tomo del brazo y trato de jalarlo, mas Loki en su locura se desprendía con facilidad a la par que gritaba frases sin sentido. La tormenta arreciaba y Camus no encontró más remedio que llevárselo por las malas. Preparó a Loki para noquearlo con fuerte derechazo puñetazo con la derecha y llevarlo tal cual saco en el hombro.

Su sorpresa fue inmensa al ver su cara de felicidad o éxtasis y en sus ojos.. el reflejo de un hombro, Camus se giro y palideció al instante...

Hyoga aun era jalado cuando vio a su tío salir de esos primeros vientos con Loki en los hombros, corriendo, asustado pálido, ordenando entraran y cerraran las puertas.

¡Que las sellaran!

La puerta cerrada entre todos emitió un poderoso sonido seguido de algo terrible sonido como si arañasen la puerta unas garras inmensas. Desde esa posición Hyoga pudo admirar como el viento enfocaba su furia a las torres del castillo y lograba arrancarle de su base con un tremendo quejido... el viento llevaba en sus garras piedras arboles animales, todo cuanto pudiese cargar...

**

* * *

**

**2**  
Un abrazo tomo en sorpresa a Hyoga, se trataba de Shun, buscando protección en los brazos del rubio, como si fuese el único lugar donde podía estar a salvo, sus ojos celestes buscaron al hermano mayor y este había desaparecido de su vista, abrazó a Shun sin dejar de ser testigo a todo este inexplicable suceso.

Shun temblaba en los brazos de Hyoga, hacia buen rato que la noche había comenzaba y ellos estaban en una de la habitaciones del castillo, mas bien en la habitación de Hyoga a causa que el resto estaba siendo ocupado por la gente de Durhaim y el pueblo de Shun. El rugido de la tormenta fuera de los muros del castillo aumentaban a cada hora, como si el mismo viento quisiera arrancar l castillo desde sus entrañas pero algo en el castillo se lo impidiese.

Frey entró a la habitación silencioso trayéndoles la cena...

"¿cómo siguen?" pregunto casualmente Hyoga, Shun seguía igual de asustado y no prestó atención a aquel joven mayordomo.

"Dolbare ha declarado el ala sur del castillo inutilisable, la torre causa demasiados estragos" contestó alejándose" tu tío me pareció verlo conversar con un joven moreno...

Shun escuchó atento la voz del mayordomo, un ligero respingo le corrió en su espalda, no lo había visto y ahora no quería verlo. Conocía es voz, conocía esas palabras, busco refugio en el pecho del rubio hasta que las preguntas y las explicaciones cesaron. Y la puerta volvió a quedar cerrada.

De nuevo solo con Hyoga, poso sus ojos abrazándole fuertemente.

"es imposible" susurró asustado "es imposible..."

En otra parte del castillo Dolbare conversaba con Ikki acerca de la estadía de aquel pueblo que a sus ojos eran enemigos declarados, más los espíritus del bosque les habían obligado una segunda vez a unir fuerzas.

"El solo hecho de brindarnos protección es más que suficiente" susurró Ikki posando su mirada fría en los suyos esparcidos en el gran comedor, hasta ese momento no había reparado en las pinturas de los muros "¿aun conserva esas pinturas?"

Dolbare se sentía bastante orgulloso de ellas – todas y cada un... "fue interrumpido por el avance inesperado de Ikki hacia una de las pinturas.

"Esta pintura ..." parado frente a aquella cuya mancha era mas impresionante y la figura principal estaba desaparecida "la Mereth Echuir" Ikki puso su mano en la pintura asustando al amo del castillo "esta empapada

"Es imposible" Dolbare asustado retiro la mano del joven líder moreno, amaba esas pinturas por encima de todo

"Los espíritus de nuestros ancestros están tristes" una dulce voz provino de entre la gente, una muchacha, una mujer, se puso de pie y las miradas de la gente se posaron en ella, graciosos pasos dieron hasta alcanzar a Dolbare, sus ojos azules hacían recordar a alguien más sus chinos rubios parecían ser el mismo sol. Ikki se apresuró a ayudarle en su andar tomándole de la mano.

"¿quién?" preguntó Dolbare dando un paso atrás asustado.

"Soy Freya, sacerdotisa del pueblo" se introdujo ella misma con suave voz dedicando una suave mirada a las pinturas. "en especial este espíritu, que no ha encontrado reposo." Acercó su mano a la pintura pero no la toco, los ojos de la doncella se aguaron, y en movimiento rápido les dio la espalda a ambos hombres. Pareció limpiarse las lagrimas a lo que la gente comenzó a ponerse de pie preocupada por ella, volvió a girarse para ver al amo del castillo. "la tormenta no se dentendra" se acerco al anciano y le miró profundamente "sabe demasiado bien porque" concluyo ella y comenzó a caminar hacia uno de los pasillos que guiaban a las habitaciones.

Dolbare se sintió insultado por el descaro de la mujer y prosiguió a seguirla, pero Ikki le tomo del brazo impidiendo tal cosa.

"usted ha hecho demasiado" le dijo Ikki mirándole fríamente, claramente se veía que él y la gente ayudaría a la joven sacerdotisa. Pero Dolbare no se iba a dejar tan fácilmente.

"Guardias" gritó fuertemente y un grupo de soldados apareció por otro pasillo, busquen a Camus y traigan de regreso a la sacerdotisa.

Ikki le soltó y miró al grupo de soldados salir de aquel recinto por diferentes pasillos, el silencio arrullado por los gritos de la tormenta se hizo largo e incomodo.

* * *

**3**  
Frey estaba sentado al borde la cama donde reposaba Loki, peinando sus cabellos platinados bajo la fría mirada de Camus al otro lado, el tenue color lavanda se incrementaba en una de las mejillas de Loki y Frey parecía pasar sus dedos fríos sobre el cardenal, tratando de disminuir la hinchazón y el dolor. 

La puerta de la habitación de Frey se abrió ligeramente y la doncella de cabellos dorados entro, mirando al elegante caballero Camus que permanecía de pie con brazos cruzados mirando fijamente al par en la cama, la doncella vio el rostro sereno del hombre y luego siguió su mirada a lo que estaba viendo.

Cubrió su boca son sus manos ante la sorpresa, no podía creer ni dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, quería ir a comprobarlo ella misma pero no podía moverse de la emoción, Camus le toco el hombro y ella le vio y volvió a ver a la cama, decidió que debía interrogar al hombre.

Invito a Camus a salir en silencio y una ves fuera de la habitación ambos, ella le tomo de la mano.

"Dígame buen señor ¿quién es el que esta allá adentro?" preguntó con voz quebrada

"Es Frey mi mayordomo que esta cuidando al protegido de Dolbare, Loki" respondió secamente Camus sin siquiera preguntar nada a la doncella, sus ojos expresivos le decían que era el momento mas inoportuno para presentaciones, la chica le tomo de la mano y se la beso, y volvió a entrar.

Un leve gemido se oyó desde el interior, Camus entro y vio a la doncella derrumbarse, miro hacia la cama. Estaba solo Loki durmiendo¿dónde estaba Frey? No se le veía por ningún lado, era imposible que hubiese salido de la habitación sin que se dieran cuenta, todo ese tiempo habían estado frente a ella.

Freya se puso de pie aceptando de nuevo lo que había pasado, y fue hasta donde estaba Loki, pudo ver como el cardenal desaparecía ante sus ojos y el joven rubio abría sus ojos turquesa.

"quiere salvarnos" susurró Loki mirando a la doncella directo a sus ojos "me ha dicho como, Freya" reconoció a la joven que tenia delante de si, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última ve que se habían visto y Loki no podría olvidar ninguno de esos rostros ni ninguno de esos lamentos en su cabeza. Se incorporo y atrajo a la sacerdotisa para abrazarla y susurrarle al oído "Lo siento tanto..."

Freya no devolvió el abrazo en ese momento, Loki no le había dado tiempo, puesto que se puso de pie y tal como esta vestido salió de la habitación, La tormenta fuera del castillo emitió un sordo grito como un lamento aterrorizando a todos.

Camus se acercó a la doncella con gesto de ayudarla al verla caer en la cama, pensó primero en ir tras Loki y exigirle una explicación cuanto este salió de la habitación, pero la mirada de l a doncella le decía que debía dejarlo ir, dejarle hacer lo que tenia que hacer.

"Ayúdeme a llegar con Dolbare" pidió la doncella extendiendo una mano y Camus con caballerosidad la tomó y la ayudo a ponerse de pie. "Sé que Loki hará una locura, pero sé que Dolbare tratara de detenerlo, debemos impedir que Dolbare le detenga o esta tormenta nos mantendrá encerrados en el castillo hasta nuestro fin."

* * *

**4 Bonus track  
**

**------------**

**Amantes**

**------------**

El quejido del castillo asustó aun más a Shun que estaba en brazos de Hyoga, dando valor mutuamente.

"me gustaría tener un cardo" susurró Shun con los ojos cerrado apretando la mano de Hyoga en su pecho, temblando asustadizo por el terrible sonido que provocaba la tormenta.

"¿un cardo?" preguntó inocente el rubio estrechando aun más el abrazo.

"Son flores con espinas, que representan el valor y la fuera para combatir las inclemencias de la vida."

Volvieron a guardan silencio largamente, Shun se separo un poco como si hubiese comprendió algo de sus propias palabras.

"no necesito la canción de ningún cardo" se sonrojó ligeramente "si te tengo a ti"

Los ojos celeste de Hyoga miraron dudoso a Shun quien dibujaba una gran sonrisa tomando las mejillas del rubio con sus palmas "es cierto, te quiero mas que a mi vida."

En ese instante fue como si la tormenta hubiese desaparecido a sus oídos, los muros del castillo hubiesen recobrado su silencio natural y estaban solo ellos, uno para el otro.

"Dicen que cuando el cardo canta es porque encontraras a tu verdadero amor "susurró Shun entregándose de nuevo a un abrazo dejando a un perplejo Hyoga que no sabia exactamente como reaccionar. Ya no estaba confuso al sentir ese calor en su pecho ni esa suave cabellera acariciar su rostro una ves. "quiero estar junto de ti aun cuando el castillo se derrumbe" había sonado extraña la voz de Shun en ese momento.

"Estaremos bien" calmó el rubio acariciando la espalda del chico con ternura "tenemos una vida por delante juntos, saldremos de esta" aseguró Hyoga escuchando de nuevo los gritos de la tormenta.

"Aún así Hyoga" la voz de Shun sonaba apagada por tener la boca contra el pecho del rubio, con leves tonos de desesperanza "prométeme que si nos llegan a separar y llego a morir, prométeme que me dejaras ir "

"No hables así, saldremos vivos de esta, ya lo veras!" Esto sonó demasiado extraño y molesto un poco al chico de cabellos dorados regañando un poco a Shun

"promételo" pidió en voz baja, Hyoga un tuvo el corazón d decir que no...

"te lo prometo Shun" dijo con el corazón en la mano.

"tengo miedo de que nuestra historia sea como la de Loki y su Frey" concluyó...


	5. lempëa

--------------------------------------------------------

**Elvish Tales**

The sing of thistle & Sweets to the sweet 

---------------------------------------------------------

**Sweet to the Sweets**

_¿Cuantas veces se sentaría en el balcón, tapándose los oídos¿Cuantos días mas tendría que hundirse en aquella obscuridad, cuanto mas estaría así?_

_Oyendo su voz, su suplica, viendo sus ojos en sus sueños, viéndolo pasearse entre los muros del castillo con una sonrisa que le destrozaba a cada instante, sin siquiera mostrar la mas ligera señal de su pasado mutuo._

_Loki sintió el viento acariciar sus mejillas, como aquel día en que salieron a cazar._

**1 **

_

* * *

_

Él y su mentor Dolbare habían salido a cazar, montando magníficos corceles, cabalgando despreocupadamente en el bosque Eldarion, persiguiendo un pobre venado, los amigos de Dolbare todos ellos nobles de acaudaladas familias disfrutaban del extraño deporte, Loki a pesar de sus duras clases con su mentor, tenia problemas con su montura, quizá asustada o quizá nerviosa. Una indefensa criatura apareció de improviso asustando al pobre caballo de Loki internándose en la espesura del bosque, en su miedo, el caballo zarandeó un par de veces logrando tirar a su jinete abandonándolo a su suerte.

Oh, pobre Loki, ese día su vida cambiaría para siempre, al instante de su caída, le pareció ver todo su pasado pasar frente en sus ojos arrojándolo a un torbellino de imágenes y sentimientos, sumergiéndolo en la inocencia.

Quizá pasaron días o quizá instantes cuando abrió sus ojos verdes, la blancura del paisaje apuñalaron sus adoloridos ojos, el frío le recordó que estaba vivo y al mismo tiempo lastimado,

Muy lastimado.

Reunió fuerzas de lo mas profundo de su ser, con la esperanza de conseguir ayuda, y aunque lo intento varias veces, de su boca no salía mas un lastimero gemido. La muerte le alcanzaría en breve si tenia suerte, sus miembros poco a poco se entumían con el frío, invadiendo cada nervio de dolor y frío, Loki aun se esforzaba por moverse y pedir ayuda, su voz ahogada le dejo en un momento, dejo de sentir sus dedos. Sus pensamientos se armonizaron en una idea sencilla, moriría en ese lugar.

Se arrepintió de tantas cosas no hechas, cerraba sus ojos luchando por alejar sus pensamientos, por encontrar calma, seria mejor si dejaba de poner resistencia, si moría pronto.

Después de todo¿quién lloraría su muerte?

Horas después, su estomago reclamaba, despertó Loki con la sorpresa que su cuerpo sentía alivio, sentía sus heridas curadas, calidez. Recostado mirando las estrellas en una cama de hojas, el murmullo de una fogata le hizo girar levemente, fue entonces que le vio. Loki vio por primera vez aquel joven de cabellos rubio como platinado, corto, unos ojos verde azul como el océano de playas blancas, todo arreglado en la mas de las bellas caras que jamas había visto en un chico, sencillamente exquisito.

Tenia que ser un elfo, demasiada belleza en un mortal solo era concedida a los elfos, pronto se dio cuenta que esos ojos maravillosos le miraban con ternura, aquel hermoso chico se puso de pie y camino con gracia, Loki penso definitivamente que había muerto y ese bello elfo había venido para llevárselo al paraíso.

Sintió los dedos del joven en su piel, no podía estar muerto, sentía su calor y oía su voz hablándole dulcemente en una lengua delicada y hermosa, le sintió cuando le recargo y le dio a beber algo parecido a sopa tibia, le sonrió cuando le volvió a recostar y le cubría con una manta. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, era muy bello, el sueño le envolvió , una vez más.

A medio día despertó, un pajarillo latoso picoteaba cerca de su cuello, quiso espantarlo, pero noto que no tenia fuerzas en sus miembros, estaba sumamente agotado y débil, busco con la mirada al hermoso muchacho de anoche, más no lo vio, pensó tal vez que había sido un maravilloso sueño, pero los restos de la fogata le decían lo contrario.

Horas después, pasada la tarde, Loki despertó al canturreo de una fogata, y allí estaba de nuevo el elfo de ojos alegres, el elfo que le había curado, estaba juntó a él, cocinando algo. Una vez más le recargo y le dio de comer, le decía muchas cosas en su hermosa lengua. Adoraba verlo, escucharlo aunque solo fuese un crío, los dos unos niños.

Hubieron pasado muchos días con este extraño ritual, Loki descansaba esperando ansioso la hora en que llegará el elfo, disfrutaba extasiado cada instante que era cuidado y mimado.

Pero un buen día en la mañana, oyó perros. Seguramente de Dolbare, en breve aparecieron tras el follaje, Rungu y Url, preocupados y emocionados de verle, sumamente de encontrar a Loki aun con vida tras mucho tiempo perdido en el bosque de los elfos...

**2

* * *

**

Una cabaña abandonada hacia algún tiempo solo tenia en el interior una mesa, una cama y una silla, a pesar de estar vieja, aun era habitable.

Le pareció raro ver a su príncipe sentarse en la cama y esperar. Una prueba de paciencia para Midgardo, llegó a creer por un momento, que era una forma extrañar de pasar el tiempo.

Se marchaba ya hastiado de la espera, cuando oyó la dulce voz Frey llamar a alguien, cual seria su sorpresa al ver llegar a Loki, el renegado, el expulsado, una ira inflamo su corazón, sintió tantas ganas de salir de su escondite y saltar sobre el pellejo de aquel hombre, se quedo petrificado al ver como aquel besaba tiernamente a Frey.

Midgardo no podía dar crédito a sus ojos, su príncipe besando a otro hombre. La razón de sus huidas, la razón de esa sonrisa soñadora que le intrigada.

Tuvo que taparse la boca ahogando sus propios sonidos de sorpresa al ver como ese renegado manchaba el cuerpo bendito de su príncipe, con caricias en todo el cuerpo, despojándole de la ropa con habilidad, como si ya lo hubiese hecho antes cientos de veces.

Le escandalizó ver a su príncipe responder a las caricias y los besos, incitándole a ir por mas, Midgardo prefirió dejar de mirar, dentro de la cabaña se desataba el fuego de la pasión, dos hombres consumaban un acto prohibido.

Supuso por los gemidos que salían, que su príncipe era penetrado violentamente, mientras los gemidos como gruñidos del renegado le indicaba lo mucho que lo disfrutaba.

Midgardo era de la idea su príncipe Frey jamas seria dominado de tal manera, estuvo a punto de correr a casa del rey Njörd y contarle todo, mas el grito de amor del uno por el otro le detuvo, claramente habían llegados juntos al clímax, le detuvo.

Su morbo le obligo a volver a mirar por el pequeño agujero, la cama le quedaba esquinada desde su punto de vista, ligeramente por encima de nivel del suelo, pudo ver los dos cuerpos sudados aun enroscados, vio el trasero de Loki aun moviéndose rítmicamente al mismo tiempo que los brazos de Frey agarraban posesivamente el cuerpo de su amado.

Midgardo estuvo apunto de arrepentirse de observar, cuando vio que los dos cambiaban de posición y Frey quedaba arriba. Por prima vez en su vida, vio a su príncipe en todo su esplendor, sentado en el regazo del renegado, dedicándole la mas bella sonrisa, Midgardo sintió mas celos que nunca, deseo por un instante tener así a su príncipe sobre si, desde ese instante, nació un extraño deseo de poseer a Frey, de sentirlo.

Uso su imaginación, cuando Frey tomo entre sus labios el miembro de Loki y devorarlo con hambre, los gemidos de placer del renegado eran indicadores indiscutibles de cuan deliciosos debían ser los labios de su príncipe en una zona erógena.

Toda la fantasía, se rompió, oyó la voz seca del expulsado.

"Frey" comenzó Loki, "quiero decirle algo importante... espera" jadeaba suplicando, Frey se detuvo un momento, tomo el miembro de Loki para después sentarse y permitir que le penetrara de nuevo, Loki gimió una vez mas, en esta ocasión, él llevaba en cierto modo, el mando. Moviéndose rítmicamente, escucho atentamente lo que Loki tenia que decir indicándoselo con un beso.

"Frey..." ahora le costaba trabajo hablar, pero sabia bien Loki que este era el mejor momento para hablar mas bien para pedirle "quiero que vivas conmigo" al momento Frey se detuvo, como incrédulo. "quiero que seamos pareja, quiero que seas mío"

**3

* * *

**

Frey regresaba al asentamiento guiando de la mano a Loki, quien traía vendado los ojos, La gente miraba al par con ojos curiosos cuchicheando, el joven príncipe traía una sonrisa encantadora, a lo que muchos no podían evitar responder con otra igual.

Pronto entraron a lo que parecía la tienda de su majestad Njörd, aun no regresaba el padre de Frey por lo que se veía, y sin perder mas tiempo, quito la venda de los ojos de Loki, en cuanto lo hizo recibió un abraso y le hicieron cosquillas.

"ja jajaja" reía inocentemente "para, por favor..."

Desde fuera las risas se perdían, y las suplicas de Frey daban a entender otra cosa, como si fuera atacado, Njörd fue lo que entendió y entro con el corazón en la mano asustado por su vástago, mas al ver la escena, Loki dejando que Frey se recupera y este le besaba como recompensa.

"¿Frey?" hablo secamente, entre aturdido, espantado y asombrado, el aludido se gira aun en brazos de su amado Loki, cruzando mirada con su padre, la cara que tiene le preocupa sobrecogedoramente, no esperaba que las cosas se dieran así, tan de sorpresa.

"Frey" la voz del rey parecía una mezcla de todos los temores, dio un paso, no sabiendo que hacer, esperaba que su hijo mayor permaneciera inocente a todos esos deseos carnales, esperaba que se enamorara de alguna de las doncellas, esperaba, tener un nieto al cual consentir cuando mas viejo.

Pero no esto.

"padre" se separó lentamente Frey de los brazos de Loki, quien respetuosamente se mantuvo en silencio. "yo quería..." trató de explicarle acercándose con confianza, el rey dio un paso hacia atrás, alzando su mano como en señal de asco, Frey se detuvo, sin comprender.

"tu eres el hijo del expulsado" declaró fríamente hacia Loki "no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi hijo" ordeno estrictamente, Loki no entendía bien las razones, mas algo como esto ya se esperaba, sin decir nada solo asintió y camino a la salida "Rungu te regresara al castillo, y hay de ti si le vuelves a buscar" Volvió a asentir, dejando ver una mirada de confianza a Frey, que mal interpreto el joven príncipe.

"No padre" se acerco Frey al rey "no puedes prohibirle algo así... yo le qui..." no terminó la frase, sintió por primera vez en su vida la mano de su padre en su cara, el golpe fue tal que le hizo perder el equilibrio, Loki alcanzo a sostenerlo, una mirada confundida salió de los hermosos ojos de Frey

"No entiendes hijo mío,... él es..." su confusión le había hecho olvidar aquella profecía dicha en la hora de nacimiento de su hijo

"nunca me habías pegado, padre" dijo extrañado Frey cubriéndose la zona herida, su padre, el rey se giró, y vio con horror lo había hecho.

Lo que tenia que ser, había comenzado por su propia mano.

Frey se levando, y sin decir nada, y sacó a Loki de la tienda, su padre detrás de él trataba de pedirle perdón, mas al parecer Frey, había tomado una decisión en ese momento.

"dile adiós a mamá y a Freya de mi parte" fue lo último que dijo Frey en los asentamiento de su padre, la ultima vez que el clan le vería con vida, la ultima vez que el Rey veía en esos ojos claros, decididos.

Loki conoció el camino de regreso al castillo, un sabia muy bien que había pasado allí, no supo porque el había peleado, pero tenia la sensación que había sido por él, no le importo, pues lo que mas quería estaba con el, guiándole de regreso al castillo, al parecer Frey no era de los chicos que suplicaban por algo, quizá por eso le gustaba tanto.

Las sacerdotisas recibieron al Rey y su familia, tal como habían previsto, alguien había golpeado a Frey iniciando que la rueda de su destino comenzara a girar, guiando a todos a un terrible final.

Con eso el servicio de las sacerdotisas terminaba y las tres daban lugar a sus sucesoras, la joven Freya, la bella Hilda y su hermana Fler...

**4

* * *

**

El manto de la lluvia caía, haciendo del cielo un lienzo de grises, Loki era conducido a ciegas por Frey, en el bosque, alejándose de todo lo que había conocido una vez.

"Frey" murmuro Loki, tocando una vez mas la tela que cubria sus ojos con la mano libre, "basta"

Frey se detuvo y sintiendo un jalón de su brazo, siendo atraído a los brazos de Loki, refugiándose en ellos, llorando amargamente.

* * *

Podía escuchar su corazón latir, la pesadez de una sueño obligado. Sintió la extraña necesidad de abrir los ojos.

Estaba en su cuarto, todo arreglado, en su lugar.

Había orden.

¿qué no esta bien? Se preguntó en ese instante al ver su ropa ordenada y doblaba.

Los latidos de su corazón volvieron a resonar con fuerza, como un llamado olvidado que de pronto se retomara, el pecho le dolía, le dolía al respirar, a cada latir del corazón. No un dolor ordinario, un dolor profundo que su mente le decía ya había sentido antes, mucho antes.

Al incorporarse, sintió punzadas de extremo dolor en sus brazos, piernas y el resto del cuerpo, como si hubiese recibido una gran paliza.

Cerró sus ojos y los vio, a todos ellos, golpeándolo, con ira, con... con derecho, él les había arrebatado algo muy querido por ellos.

¿qué era ese algo?

Supuso que era lo mismo por lo cual su pecho y su corazón lloraba¿por qué no podía recordarlo?

Loki se puso de pie resistiendo todo el dolor que cuerpo aun sufría, se vistió con las ropas limpias que habían sido dejadas para él. Salió de la habitación extremadamente confundido.

_"sáre!"_

Le retumbo en la cabeza, ese llamado que por primera vez oía, y sería su cruz hasta el final de los tiempos a partir de ese momento.

_"sáre!"_

Giró su cabeza, era tan claro, tan fuerte. La sensación de acudir al llamado apareció. Siguió la dirección, sin darse cuenta que su latir de corazón aumentaba a cada paso, así como su marcha. Recorrió los innumerables pasillos y habitaciones, los inmensos salones y pequeñas salas, recorrió el castillo varias veces en cuestión de horas, el llamado persistía, la angustia crecía pero no daba con la víctima.

"_todo esta bien"_ una voz profunda acompañada de una fuerte mano le detuvo la carrera, instintivamente se volteo quito la mano y puso una forma defensiva "todo esta bien, si todo esta perdido" repitió. Aquel hombre, su maestro, mentor amigo y casi un padre sonrió y se alejó.

"¿Si todo esta perdido?" repitió confuso el joven Loki, sus mechones rubios se acomodaron al retomar una posición mas relajada.

En breve aquel lamento resonó nuevamente en su cabeza, estaba seguro que conocía esa voz¿pero porque no podía recordar¿por qué?

Decidió volver a su habitación o cualquier otro lugar donde estuviesen los demás. Abrió la puerta...

Sintió una asfixia total...

Trato de jalar aire como desesperado, las imágenes eran asfixiantes por si solas, la multitud, el dolor, los gritos la sangre..

"sáre!"

Sensaciones, emociones, un torrente de ellos, sonidos, voces, palabras, frases caían cual furiosa tormenta, todas atacando cada célula, todas al mismo tiempo, arremetiendo en un remolino de locura y desesperación...

**5

* * *

**

Del castillo al pueblo solo había unas cuantas millas, unas cuantas...

Una mañana Loki había corrido al pueblo y regresado tan rápido como el viento, ese día algunos habían asegurado que el muchacho tenia alas en los pies, ganándose el respeto del pueblo.

Cada centímetro que avanzaba dejaba el alma, cada metro que ganaba le costaba mas trabajo que el anterior, el cuerpo no le respondía como debía, mas le respondía por fuerza de voluntad...

**

* * *

**

La lluvia caía armoniosamente, enfriando la atmósfera, mas no los ánimos. Gotas que se colaban dentro de una casa, en la mitad de camino entre el pueblo y el bosque construida de los elementos mas básicos apenas y protegía de los elementos, tenia tallada en sus paredes una serie de runas y símbolos a manera de encantamiento arcaico, custodiada además por fieles guardias voluntarios, armados con una de las peores armas que el hombre jamas haya conocido: El miedo.

Esa casa, una rústica prisión para una criatura como ellos llamaban, que había triado el mal a este pueblo y pronto seria enviada de nuevo con su señor de los males...

La gente del pueblo poco a poco se reunían, por mas furiosos que estuvieran la lluvia tenia una sensación melancólica. Como si el mismo cielo suplicaba con llanto que detuvieran sus acciones, que pararan lo que intentaban hacer, una suplicaba vana antes hombre sordos, irrumpiendo en la cabaña...

"mi señor..." oró una ultima vez Frey "protégeme de lo que..." no terminó aquella frase. Una vez mas volvió a sentir el dolor agudo en su piel, aunque quisiera llevarse las manos al lugar herido estaban atadas tras su espalda,. Sus ojos familiarizados con la tierra mancillada de su propia sangre distinguieron las sombras de aquellos verdugos.

Arrastrado en pasos lentos fuera de la cabaña, sintió con gran regocijo el frescor de la fría lluvia, obligo a sus ojos a mirar al cielo, las manchas azules y grises fue todo lo que vio.

"protégeme.." susurró débilmente mientras sus manos eran desatadas rápidamente y sustituidas las cuerdas por cadenas, "...de lo que..." una, dos, varias veces oleadas de dolor inundaron sus sentidos. Su mente se desprendía de su cuerpo, recordando los momentos en que había sido feliz, tratando de descubrir como es que había terminado en este momento. "...quiero" Y la respuesta se mostraba ante él, con una cara y un nombre.

Si bien ya no tenia conciencia para contemplar a sus verdugos, tampoco para sus tormentos, cuando eso pasaba el verdugo le obligaba a volver con una sustancia pestilente, una droga que le invocaba nuevos terreros a los que también ya se había acostumbrado... para su desgracia.

Un silencio inundo sus oídos, la lluvia había parado definitivamente, el calor de verano asfixiaría a todos paulatinamente, fue entonces que se dio cuenta Frey que las cadenas ya no estaban, que los verdugos ya no estaban.

Alzo la vista, sus ojos enfocaron difícilmente una multitud rodeándole, no podía ver caras ni expresiones.

Comprendió por él porque de su sufrimiento.

Escucho las risas claras, y los gritos terribles en una sola voz...

Sus ultimas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, como acompañadas por los restos de lluvia en su cabello. Un cabello manchado de lodo y sangre que en otrora fuese aludido al color del amanecer.

"protegeme" susurró cerrando los ojos, imaginándose estar de vuelta en casa, con su hermana y familia, de vuelta cuando era feliz... y no conocía el martirio del amor.

**6

* * *

**

Todo el esfuerzo de Loki fue en balde se mantenía repitiendo una y otra vez, "todo esta bien, él esta bien", se abrió paso entre la multitud silenciosa, luchando para llegar por donde su instinto le guiaba y le decía estaría Frey.

Todo el esfuerzo de Loki fue en balde, su corazón se detuvo en ese instante, el mundo se detuvo un instante, una eternidad.

Dolbare sostenía en sus manos una espada manchada que retiraba lentamente de la espalda de un Frey inmóvil en el centro de un gran charco de sangre, en su mayoría agua de lluvia teñida con la sangre del inocente...

"no" movió sus labios obligando a su cuerpo a avanzar y derribar a Dolbare, a quitar esa maldita espada, ladrona de tesoros. Cargo el cuerpo con delicadeza, aunque la mirada de la multitud estaba insatisfecha

"no te atrevas a morirte Frey" ordenaba Loki sollozando, aunque intentaba parar sus lagrimas estas salían.

Frey movía sus labios, repitiendo una y otra ves una frase, esforzándose para hacerla sonar con su voz, mas la profunda voz de Loki, la silenciaba, la hacia perderse en el viento.

"NO te atrevas, me oyes no te puedes morir" repetía asustado al ver los ojos de Frey perder el brillo de la vida, asustado al ver como la sombra blanca de la muerte cubría el rostro de su amado, asustado porque le estaba perdiendo. "¡FREY! Me oyes" gritó

"!NO¡" elevó su voz aun más, apretó el cuerpo sin vida contra su pecho, luchando por no sollozar. Encogiéndose en aquel claro en medio de toda esa gente, que perdía su ira poco apoco.

El hermoso muchacho, no había sido un monstruo después de todo, fue tan solo un chico de sonrisa amable. Una madre apretó contra su cuerpo el cuerpo de su único hijo, quien miraba con miedo la escena, algo que jamas se le borraría de su mente como a los demás y que muchos años mas marcarían su destino...

Loki le miró con los ojos enrojecidos, tan ciego y estúpido había sido, al fin se daba cuenta de todo el daño que causaba.

**7

* * *

**

El frío invadió sus nervios, saturaba sus células, estaba mojado, con frío, herido, tenia entre sus brazos a la persona que mas había amado, alzó la vista, confuso. Loki buscaba respuestas en la mirada de la gente, algunos parecían alegres, otros satisfechos.

Se encontraron con los ojos tristes de una mujer, una rubia, que parecía lamentar la muerte de Frey, o mas bien parecía lamentar algo mas, a su lado un niño igualmente rubio, parecía triste. ¿Dos personas tristes por Frey?

Loki estuvo apunto de levantarse y llevarse a Frey a otro lado, mas en ese momento la gente comenzó a alejarse, a moverse a uno de los costados del espectáculo, a concentrarse en un grupo mas compacto, la causa, el rey Njörd y su gente.

Loki apretó aun mas el cuerpo de Frey contra su pecho, dispuesto a pelear por él, mas el rey se arrodillo junto al cuerpo y puso una mano en la frente de su hijo, sus guerreros rodearon al trío.

"Te protegí de todos, pero no te protegí de mi" sollozó, los ojos del rey se humedecieron y dejaron caer sólidas lagrimas. "perdóname mi pequeño" dijo y comenzó a sollozar en el pecho frío de Frey, Loki no supo que decir, ni que hacer, y aunque pudiese sus heridas y cansancio le ataban firmemente.

El rey tomo entre sus brazos el cuerpo de su hijo y con relativa facilidad se lo arrebato a Loki, que lucho con lo que aun le quedaba de fuerza. Dolbare se limitaba a ver desde lo lejos como los demás, aquel extraño espectáculo, uno de los guardias le detuvo con un golpe seco, ninguno de ellos le tenia en buena estima a Loki.

Desde el lodo, cansado y adolorido vio al rey alejarse con Frey en sus brazos, obligo a sus músculos hacer un ultimo esfuerzo, pero ya no quedaba nada, no podía ni estirar un brazo, entre gritos ahogados y esfuerzos, vio como se llevaban al amor de su vida a un lugar desconocido.

Con el color gris del cielo, el negro del lodo en sus ojos, el frío calando sus huesos, el dolor anidado en sus músculos Loki perdió el conocimiento.

Quizá para su buena fortuna, alguien declaró que debía morir, otros que debía ser quemado. Dolbare intervino diciendo que aun era su protegido y el mismo le mataría en el castillo.

Mentira que se cubrió matando a alguien mas, mostrando sus huesos a la gente del pueblo, mientras Loki se recuperaba en una habitación cálida del castillo.

Al día siguiente de la muerte de Frey una terrible plaga se desato en el pueblo aniquilando a mas de la mitad del pueblo, la madre de Frey moriría de pena algunos meses después y el rey Njörd junto con algunos seguidores abandonaron esas tierras para embarcarse al mar, en un viaje del cual jamas regresarían. Freya se quedo a cargo de la gente que quedo

**8

* * *

**

"como pudiste dejarme, solo en un mundo tan...frío" volvió a musitar Loki encerrado en su habitación, tras varios días de encierro por lo que había pasado era lo único que podía decir, Dolbare por encima de todo le había castigado en uno de las celdas mas profundas del castillo, una que en realidad funcionaba de bodega.

En su furia inicial al ser encerrado y no poder ir al bosque, hizo lo mas creativo en ese momento, busco entre todas esas cosas algo que pudiera ser de provecho para suicidarse. En una caja de madera que no tenia mayor protección que su tapa encontró cuadros, pinturas. Su curiosidad, le movió a verlas, en una de ellas encontró aquella pintura en donde estaba retratado Frey y su hermana,

¿Qué hacia una pintura tan exquisita de Frey allí en esa bodega, La sacó, por un momento los demás personajes de la pintura le parecieron, algo tristes a comparación de la bella cara de felicidad que tenia Frey.

"¿como pudiste dejarme, solo en un mundo tan frío?" Exigió, sin que lo notase, una lagrima escapó cayendo tímidamente en el rostro pintado de Frey. Una vez mas su furia se desato y lanzo la pintura contra lo que pudo, esta se quebró por la mitad, destrozando su bello marco sin dañar el delicado lienzo.

Sin querer, esas palabras se convertirían en un extraño sortilegio.

Cuando trato de dormir, escucho por primera vez en su vida lo que seria, su maldición...

"sáre"

Era la voz de Frey, estaba en algún lado, sabia que era él, podía reconocer esa voz, melodioso suave

"sáre"

Su cara se ilumino de felicidad, por un momento su imaginación le hizo creer que Frey estaba alli, en esa misma habitación, apenas iluminada por los rayos estelares, recorrió el lugar como otras veces en busca del instrumento de su muerte, un extraño movimiento en una pared, le hicieron girar, en la distancia era una persona, una imagen real

"¡Frey!" Exclamó emocionado y sorteo los diferentes objetos hasta llegar donde esta esa figura, cual seria su decepción al ver un espejo de cuerpo entero, lo toco lo sintió, su sonrisa se borro y una mueca de ira se dibujo en rostro

**8

* * *

**

Despertó en su cama, no supo como había llegado a ella, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Se sentía aun mas miserable que antes, pero...

"¿Estas seguro que podrá con el muchacho?" oyó una voz nueva y desconocida, no le dio importancia, se levantó pesadamente, aun tenia en su mente los recientes hechos, las lagrimas de Frey, su voz gritando y sus labios moverse tratando de decirle algo

"Claro que podrá" esa era la voz de Dolbare, era como si caminaran enfrente de su puerta lentamente

"Frey ha estado con nosotros desde hacia mucho tiempo"

¿Frey? Había oído bien, no, de seguro Dolbare dijo otra palabra.

Salió de habitación, y camino en dirección contraria a la que había oído a Dolbare, tenia ganas de ir al bosque y despejar sus dudas, un guardia le detuvo

"Señor Loki, usted no puede pasar de esta entrada" aquel dijo, Loki trato de evitarle "si sigue insistiendo me veré obligado a golpearle", Loki siguió su deseo de ver el cielo y el bosque se había vuelto poderoso, no había razón para no salir, su corazón sufría por ver el bosque, el soldado no lo dudo y lo golpeo de tal manera que le dejo inconsciente de inmediato.

Al abrir de nuevo sus ojos por segunda vez en ese día, vio sentado a su lado a Dolbare.

"Loki" dijo en voz profunda el mayor " lo siento, pero ahora estas confinado de por vida a este castillo" Loki abrió grande los ojos con tales palabras "Ellos dijeron que te matarían si te veían, pues has profanado algo muy sagrado para ellos y la gente del pueblo clama por tu cabeza"

Se encogió, Frey estaba muerto, merecía cualquier castigo que le pudieran dar 'ellos', fue como si el llanto quisiera escapar de una jaula muy pequeña, Dolbare puso la mano en la cabeza de Loki.

"vamos que hay que ir a despedir a Frey" añadió levantándose. ¿Despedir a Frey¿Acaso Dolbare...

Sintió que el mayor le jalaba y le obligaba a caminar en los pasillos obscuros del castillo, llegaron al gran salón, allí vio a un chico de cabellos azules, y a su lado a un niño rubio, algunos sirvientes.

Se fue acercando.

Y allí estaba, la figura inequívoca de Frey, atendiendo al muchacho rubio. Sus mismos cabellos, una ropa hermosa como la de él, su cara se veía gentil, irradiando un hermoso brillo, se quedo petrificado, era mas que imposible, Frey había muerto en sus brazos hacia unos días y su fantasma le ahuyentaba el sueño. Camino hacia él, con la cara llena de toda clase de sentimientos.

Frey, o quien quiera que fuese Frey se dio cuenta del acercamiento del otro y se levanto, quedando al lado de chicos rubios.

"buenas noches" saludo cortésmente "este es Hyoga a quien serviré de ahora en adelante"

Había querido tocarle la mejilla, besar esos labios, robárselo y llevárselo muy lejos, per esos ojos de Frey, estaban vacíos de algo que Loki había aprendido de él. Un lagrima rodó lentamente en su mejilla, supo que era el momento de retirarse dejando a todos confundidos...

Tenia ganas de romper, de destrozar cosas, de hacer desaparecer ese extraño sentimiento que le perforaba el alma, caminaba a su habitación mas sus pies lo llevaron a otra. A la vieja habitación de Frey.

Entró con respeto, busco una esquina y se sentó ocultó en las sombras, la puerta se abrió y cerró de nuevo. Sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban, Loki no quiso abrir sus ojos y torturase mas con esa imagen, sintió el peso de una cabeza y la cadencia de un suave respirar.

Aquellas manos le peinaron el cabello, acariciaron sus mejillas, delinearon sus labios. Sin duda era Frey, era su tibieza, su aroma, su gentileza.

Dejó de sentirlas, espero a que la puerta se abriera y se cerrará, para lamentarse. No hubo tal sonido, tuvo miedo de abrir los ojos y verle delante, pero el calor de su cuerpo se había desvanecido, su aroma ya no estaba.

Abrió los ojos, ya no estaba Frey, se puso de pie sorprendido ¿cómo había salido? Esa puerta hacia mucho ruido y la ventana daba ningún lado, dio unos pasos para averiguara donde estaba Frey, en el suelo pareció patear algo, un cuadernillo. Lo recogió y lo ojeo...

Durante los siguientes 7 años leería ese cuadernillo todos los días, cientos de veces en la soledad de es habitación, llorando al llegar a la ultima pagina.

"...mañana nos iremos juntos" se leía y no había mas anotaciones


	6. enquea

--------------------------------------------------------

**Elvish Tales**

**The sing of thistle & Sweets to the sweet**

---------------------------------------------------------

**  
**

_¿Cuantas veces se sentaría en el balcón, tapándose los oídos ¿Cuantos días mas tendría que hundirse en aquella oscuridad, cuanto mas estaría así?_

_Oyendo su voz, su suplica, viendo sus ojos en sus sueños, viéndolo pasearse entre los muros del castillo con una sonrisa que le destrozaba a cada instante, sin siquiera mostrar la mas ligera señal de su pasado mutuo._

_Loki sintió el viento acariciar sus mejillas, como aquel día en que salieron a cazar._

Esta ves por la tormenta no habría un balcón en donde sentarse, ni suficiente tiempo de acallar aquellos gritos, mientras caminaba por los pasillos guiado por el gemir de la tormenta, Loki dejo de importarle todo lo que había significado algo para él alguna vez, a los que llama amigos que en realidad eran solo personas con caras conocidas, a su maestro que le había mantenido dentro del castillo como alguna bestia de colección personal.

Nunca había habido un atrás, ni reposo, solo largos días de escuchar una maldición.

"_saré!"_

Era el momento de poner un fin a todo eso, aunque eso significaba que nunca más le vería esos hermosos ojos... que nunca mas le oiría su risa o sus palabras dulces. Tenia que admitirlo: hacia mucho tiempo que había le perdido.

* * *

Shun e Hyoga aun seguían en su habitación, finalmente la tormenta había conseguido su propósito y aquello que le detenía ya no estaba más, ahora el viento comenzaba a desgarrar violentamente los muros, el estentóreo sonido aterrorizaba todo ser cuanto estuviese dentro, Hyoga tomo a Shun como si fuese un niño pequeño y lo llevo a lo creyó el lugar más seguro del castillo, tendría que correr con todas sus fuerzas mientras por detrás muros se venían abajo y algunas columnas soportaban el peso del techo y la planta superior. Pronto el lugar se convirtió en un laberinto de pasillos derrumbados y peligrosos, Hyoga podía oír en su cuello la respiración agitada de Shun, la idea de quedar atrapados en el castillo y morir entre sus piedras paso por la mente del rubio. Él no permitiría que pasara eso, por uno de los pasillos mas derrumbados le pareció escuchar gritos de histeria y alarma, en esa dirección debían estar los demás.

Comenzó a caminar en esa dirección, pronto fue detenido por una mano que le asusto. Se trataba de Loki, sus ojos turquesa miraban a la oscuridad como perdidos, su mano le apretaba el brazo de una manera que no podía soportar.

"señor" hablo cortésmente mientras a un lado caía una columna obligando a Hyoga a moverse y tratar de mover a Loki, mas este seguía en su lugar como una estatua viviente.

El clamor de la tormenta reclamaba mas piedra del castillo y pronto los caminos se estaban cerrando, y ese pequeño lugar se convertirá en una tumba anónima de tres

"Loki" llamó nuevamente Hyoga tratando de apartarse del mayor, de liberarse, de poner a salvo a su Shun de encontrar una salida. Loki sujetando aun más Hyoga lo jalo guiando un camino escogido como al azar, asustado Hyoga trató de liberarse, el pasillo en que caminaban se veía demasiado deteriorado.

Estaba oscuro y pronto el camino detrás de ellos fue sellado con escombros, no le quedó mas opción a Hyoga que seguir adelante y para su sorpresa no encontró nada con que tropezarse, Shun a su lado le estrechaba con cierto miedo, por un momento Hyoga pensó que a Loki lo venía guiando alguien más que conocía el camino perfectamente. Doblaron a la derecha y una ligera luz amarillenta les mostró el final del pasillo.

Hyoga vio apiñada a la gente en el centro del estancia donde ardía una pequeña hoguera, unos abrazados a otros tratando de calmar su histeria y nervios, otros arrodillados tratando de ayudar a los heridos y unos poco mas cubriendo el rostro de unos desafortunados. En un grupo en especial el rubio vio a su tío arrodillado junto a una rubia que parecía dormitar y de su frente corría un hilo de sangre que trataban de parar en vano, y las miradas de las personas decían, se nos va morir nuestra sacerdotisa, siendo atendida por una mayoría de gente, Shun pareció reconocerla y fue hacia ella.

Loki por su parte fue a donde estaba Dolbare, Ikki sonrió al verlo llegar más que listo para afrontar lo que fuese, y lo primero que hizo Loki fue apartar a unos guardias y tratar de quitarle las pinturas al amo de Durhaim apiladas en la zona mas alejada de la fogata.

El rugido de la tormenta cada vez era mayor y mas y mas muros colapsaban en los alrededores..

"el sabe lo que hace" hablo una voz muy familiar para Hyoga, al volverse vio a Frey arrodillarse junto a la doncella. Shun se le arrimo y le envolvió en un abrazo lleno de miedo, el rubio vio como los demás poco a poco, en especial los ancianos iban retrocediendo ante la presencia del mayodormo de su tío.

La doncella abrió sus ojos lentamente primero y después grandemente tanto como su anatomía podía al ver el rostro de la persona que tenia enfrente, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, ni piel sintiendo la calidez de esos dedos en su mejilla ni…

"estarás bien" ni oír esa voz de nuevo. Se incorporo como pudo y abrazo al chico que tenia frente de sí, abrazar a Frey que no lo había hecho hacía siete años, cuyo rostro parecía no haber cambiado en ese tiempo y no había podido despedirse cuando se marchó junto con Loki del pueblo. "estarás bien, hermana" volvió a susurrar aquel ser tan querido en sus brazos.

Hyoga sintió el abrazo de shun apretarse y como el amor de su vida se escondía en su pecho. Vio como Frey rompía el abrazo cariñoso de su hermana y le besaba en la frente. "lo sé" termino con suave susurro y se puso de pie.

La gente se apartaba al verle caminar, las madres con niños apartaban a sus niños y aquellos con los enfermos se apresuraban a esconderlos bajo su cuerpo.

Loki aun estaba enfrascado con Dolbare tratando de quitarle los cuadros, Ikki retenía a los guardias de Dolbare que llamaba insistente una y otra vez. La gente estaba asustada tanto por ellos como por el terrible sonido de la tormenta.

Pronto el clamor de la tormenta alcanzaría un nivel en el que se tendría que gritar.

"deben quemar las pinturas" Escucho una suave voz Hyoga mientras era ayudado por su tío a ponerse de junto con Shun, volvió sus ojos hacia donde Shun y él seguía asustado en sus brazos, volvió sus ojos hacia donde Camus y él estaba expectante hacia lo que pasaba entre Loki y Dolbare.

"por favor deben quemar las pinturas" volvió a repetir aquella suave voz, esta vez Hyoga vio entre la multitud a aquel personaje que hubiese conocido en su primera noche del castillo, un joven idéntico a shun. Parpadeo y el chico había desparecido entre la gente.

"¿quemar las pinturas?" susurró Hyoga tras escuchar las palabras, la hermosa doncella se puso de pie ayudada por Camus y al parecer escucho aquellas palabras.

"Asi es" respondió la pregunta casual de Hyoga y explico, aunque la voz de la tormenta se elevaba por encima de todas, la voz de la doncella podía oírse claramente si esfuerzo, la gente volvió a acercarse junto a su sacerdotisa ayudada a mantenerse de pie por Camus. "Esas pinturas tienen un poco de magia antigua, el padre de Loki las pintó hace tiempo cuando vivía su familia con nosotros, según me contó mi antecesora, esas pinturas retrataban a nuestros ancestros y a nuestros antecesores en un futuro cercano, parecían tener vida. El viejo Rey Njörd, mi padre le dio miedo esa magia al ver pintando el retrato de un joven que afirmaba sería su hijo mayor cuando naciera y creciera. Expulso al padre de Loki por miedo a una desgracia que se hilaba en unas profecías que leía en el viento mi maestra, Loki nació en el castillo de Durhaim y heredo esas pinturas y su magia, y desconoció el aprendizaje que venia con ellos, sus padres murieron cuando era muy joven y Dolbare le adoptó."

" Fue conocido como el hijo del expulsado y mi padre lo detestaba igualmente, y por la magia de nuestros espíritus que siempre nos protegen y guían y la magia de nuestros ancestros que eran muy fuertes en el él. Loki nunca conoció nada de nosotros y nosotros deseábamos conocer el mundo en que vivía ese desterrado."

"Hasta que un día, mi hermano le conoció, Frey" se detuvo la doncella en esta parte del relato, como muchos, ella bajo un poco la cabeza y cerró los ojos con la sola mención. Shun en los brazos de Hyoga le apretó fuertemente.

Loki en su forcejo había logrado separar a Dolbare de las pinturas e instigarlo en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, Ikki seguía reteniendo a los guardias y el resto de la gente asustándose por los bramidos de la tormenta, pronto en la parte superior se escuchó como si las piedras fueran aradas una a una y luego usadas para destrozar a otras, enormes grietas aparecieron en el techo.

"Las pinturas!" alguien grito, Hyoga juró que se trataba de ese extraño personaje que había visto antes

"Deben ser quemadas" volvió a hablar la sacerdotisa "todas esas pinturas, se deben liberar a los espíritus que ellas atraparon…….."

Freya calló, tapó su boca al ver a Frey, su hermano caminar con toda calma hacia donde estaban las pinturas como si la tormenta ni la peleas existieran para él, se arrodillo y las quiso tocar.

"¡Frey aparta a Loki¡¡Trae a mi guardia!" gritó desperado Dolbare viéndose sublevado por la fuerza del Loki, desperado al ver que sus amadas pinturas estaban desprotegidas. Dejo de pelear al ver el rostro de Frey mirándole, pacifico y sereno como siempre, sus ojos turquesa mostraban tanta calma que en esos instantes se olvido de que estaba haciendo, algo que Loki se dio cuenta al ver a Frey y después a Loki, aprovecho para golpearle con todas sus fueras y liberarse del amo de Durhaim.

Loki fue hasta donde las pinturas no muy lejos de donde estaba Dolbare, se arrodillo delante de Frey mirándole como siempre solía hacerlo.

"no quiero….." susurró Loki sin dejarle de ver, tomándole una mano, como si el miedo le apresara nuevamente. "no quiero perderte otra vez"

"estoy aquí" le respondió en un murmullo que escucho perfectamente pese a la estridencia que provocaba la tormenta fuera del castillo y su devastador poder "sigo aquí" Frey llevó su mano hasta el rostro de Loki acariciándolo suavemente. "sabes que no esta en mi poder Loki" concluyó el joven mayordomo delineando los labios del Loki con sus dedos y después señaló el corazón del otro "solo tu tienes ese poder y es mas sencillo de lo que crees"

Loki bajó la vista cerrando sus ojos, esas palabras ya las había oído en otro momento, el día que había regresado Frey al castillo. Estaba doliendo su corazón, quería arrancarlo de su pecho y terminar con todo aquello de una vez, pero verlo frente a él, solo deseaba estar con él.

"hazlo por ellos" escuchó su suave voz una ves más, sintió su mano en su mejilla, su calidez….. su….. sus ojos abriéndose perdiendo compostura.

"¡Loki!" Escuchó su nombre en voz de una doncella, sintió su boca llenarse de un sabor metálico, llevó su mano a su boca y vio el color carmín que se desprendía de ellos, lentamente bajo su vista para ver un filo cruzar su pecho, el dolor de su corazón no le dejaba sentir esa herida.

"Si he de matarte, lo haré" escucho tras de si, la voz forzada de Dolbare, y volvió a mirar a Frey.

Ikki finalmente había sido doblegado entre ocho guardias y Dolbare usando sus fuerzas había logrado levantarse y coger un arma que no dudo en usar contra su protegido. Por salvar esas pinturas ya había matado una vez y no dudaría en hacerlo de nuevo.

"hazlo o no podré ir contigo" volvió a susurrar Frey apretando la mano de Loki entre las suyas, Dolbare hundió aun mas aquel filo, Loki sintió sus fuerzas desvanecerse poco a poco, pero no su voluntad de querer ver a Frey mas tiempo.

"saré" susurro Frey y eso pareció despertar en loki lo que necesitaba para terminar. El rubio se pus de pie violentamente girando al mismo tiempo, tomando por el hombre a aquel que había considerado su amigo, maestro y padre por toda su vida, Saco aquel de su espalda sin ninguna dificultad, había en sus ojos un fuego ardiente que Dolbare comprendió seria su fin.

"Siete años" dijo loki esgrimiendo la espalda y enterrándola en las entrañas de Dolbare que inútilmente trataba de zafarse, los gritos de sus súbditos y guardias se hicieron evidentes pero muy tardíos "debiste matarme aquel día, nunca debiste separarnos" El anciano amo de Durhaim, con su cara de confusión fue cayendo lentamente al suelo, aquellos guardias que detenían a Ikki fueron en auxilio de su señor. Ikki en ayuda del rubio que igualmente se derrumbaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener sus ojos abiertos y conciencia plena, mirando a los ojos del único que había amado realmente en su vida.

"espera por mi" susurró jadeante Loki en brazos de Ikki estirando su mano ensangrentada hacia Frey sonriente asintiendo.

"¡quémalas!"

Hyoga se separó de de su tío y de Shun, obedeciendo a aquella voz, de aquel que ahora estaba tras Ikki, corrió a donde ardía n las llamas y tomo una brasa ardiendo, con puntería y fuerzas la lanzo hacia la pila de las pinturas.

Freya se arrodilló al ve la repentina aparición del fuego en las pinturas y la súbita desaparición de Frey en la nada. Y casi al mismo tiempo la tormenta y sus rugidos terminaron al momento.

**----------------------------**

**El canto del cardo**

**-----------------------------**

"¿puedes oírlo?" Pregunto Shun mientras Camus le ayudaba a subir a una carreta, Hyoga recién llegaba con una maceta de barro entre sus manos, en cuya tierra estaban cultivadas unas pequeñas florecitas azules custodiadas de espinas.

"¿oir que? pregunto el tío tomando la maceta con cuidado y pasando a Shun que ya estaba instalado en su lugar.

"la canción" respondió como si fuera lo más normal, Camas no entendió de lo que hablaba.

"Llegará a acostumbrase" añadió una tercera voz por detrás de la carreta, era Ikki limpiándose la frente de sudor, al parecer la carga que llevarían de regreso a casa había sido mayor a lo esperado. "Mi hermano tiene muchos talentos ocultos" se fue a donde estaba Hyoga y le golpeo el hombro con fuerza "será mejor que cuides bien a mi hermanito, si me entero que algo le ha pasado, no tendrás descanso eterno"

"te lo prometo" aseguro Hyoga con una sonrisa sobandose el hombro.

"Ikki¿estas seguro que no necesitan nuestra ayuda?" volvió a preguntar preocupado Camus tomando las riendas de los caballos.

"Sin Dolbare y los espíritus molestos, esta tierra volverá a florecer como en tempos de mi abuelo" aseguro Ikki, volviendo su mirada al bosque. "además creo que ahora tenemos dos espíritus que velaran por nosotros"

Camus se sintió satisfecho con esa respuesta al mirar hacia el bosque, hacia el mismo sitio en que miraba Ikki. "¿están listos?" pregunto una última ves Camus.

"Adiós Ikki, cuida de la sacerdotisa y de nuestro pueblo" le sonrió Shun abrazando a Hyoga a su lado, y eso fue lo ultimo que vio Ikki al verlos partir al sur, prometían una vida segura y feliz juntos y donde quiera que fuesen supo del más allá les cuidarían.

-O.WA.RI-


End file.
